Death and Darkness
by Misha Keehl
Summary: Una joven investigadora de lo paranormal decidirá unirse a Dante para acabar con quien asesino a toda su familia hace unos años atrás,pero algo saldrá mal,alguien la secuestrara y le borrara la memoria...La pesadilla recién empieza.
1. Prologo

**Hola!! Bueno, como ya he terminado dos fic,he decidido empezar con otro,espero que les guste!!**

Prólogo

Mi nombre es Leslie Dubois, hace un año comencé a estudiar las cosas paranormales que pasaban en un barrio de Inglaterra, hechos oscuros llenaban el ambiente, horrorosas escenas se reflejaban en mis ojos y una y otra vez sentía la energía negativa que desprendían estos seres.  
Criaturas nocturnas, criaturas de la noche, seguían mis pasos, estaban donde yo me encontraba, cada paso era mi sentencia, todas las noches rogaba porque alguien cuidara a los inocentes de aquellas cosas.  
La noche me presentaba varias cosas, mientras caminaba bajo la torrencial lluvia que me impedía ver, pase por encima de un periódico y me detuve ya que su titulo me llamo la atención.

**Peligroso Asesino Suelto, anda decapitando personas y entregando su cabeza a familiares**.

Me quede un momento mirando aquel titular, sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, los pasos eran ligeros y su respiración era agitada…me quede donde estaba esperando a que llegara…

-¡señorita, señorita!-grito desesperado el hombre  
-¿sí?-  
-se está mojando-  
-si…no me importa mucho, me gusta mojarme-  
-permítame ser cordial y llevarla hasta su hogar-  
-no lo creo, estoy lejos de mi casa-  
-entonces déjeme llevarla hasta un hotel donde pueda alojarse-sentí la molestia en su voz al yo negarme, pero no concederé sus peticiones caballerosas  
-gracias; pero no lo preciso-  
-entonces déjame mostrarte lo que realmente soy-  
-es lo que esperaba-dije desenfundando mi arma especial para matar demonios y pegándole un solo tiro en la cabeza –solo que no saben a quién escondo tras mi menuda apariencia-

Aquella noche aun no había terminado para mi, mas demonios de apariencia humana se me acercaran, tengo un imán con ellos, solo en un momento de distracción podrían acabar conmigo.  
Aun me faltaba encontrar algo, algo que para mí era importante en este momento, tenía que encontrar a aquel hombre, para saciar la sed de preguntas que tenía en mi garganta, ya que desgraciadamente solo el tenia las respuestas a mi preguntas, tengo que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible.


	2. The Search

**Hola!! Vengo a dejarles el primer capítulo…debo admitir que…me es demasiado difícil escribirla…¡¡necesito a mi musa!! Jajaja, gracias Lucy por seguir mis historias donde sea,y espero que te guste este primer capítulo.**

**Diosa Luna gracias por leer este nuevo fic! Pero…no me culpes por las tareas jeje  
Estudia Estudia Estudia y no te olvides de leer mis fics **

**Espero que disfruten y rueguen porque mi musa regrese…XD**

La Búsqueda

Me desperté como todos los días para empezar mi libre trabajo de investigadora, me bañe rápidamente y por un momento me quede mirando el rostro que reflejaba el espejo…mi rostro.  
Mi cabello negro como la noche, caía a ambos costados de mi cara, mientras que mi flequillo tapaba delicadamente mi frente, sin tapar los ojos, aquellos ojos que había heredado de mi padre, ese color por el que muchas chicas morirían por tener, ese celeste hielo que muchos dicen es la entrada al infierno, ya que durante varios años he escuchado que el infierno está congelado, negando el paso a las almas errantes y pecadoras, mi piel nívea hacia resaltar todo en mi rostro.  
Lentamente me gire para ver mi espalda, en mi omoplato tenia tatuada la flor de Lis, aquella flor que significaba, la gloria, el  
esplendor, la inocencia, la pureza, la alegría y fuerza de vida, aquella flor con la que me identificaron de mi hermana gemela, que murió en un incendio y donde con ella se llevo no solo su vida, sino también mi alma.  
En mis dieciocho años, jamás pensé que iba a vivir una vida de esta manera, mis padres murieron junto a mi me hermana en aquel incendio…y fue ahí donde me decidí a investigar las cosas paranormales de este mundo, desde un primer momento supe que aquel incendio no lo había provocado un humano, era demasiado perfecto y los humanos solemos equivocarnos en ese tipo de cosas.

Mis habituales prendas negras llamaban la atención de cualquier persona que pasara a mi lado, y sinceramente no me molestaba que me miraran raro o que cuchichearan a mis espaldas, solo los ignoraba. Subí al primer colectivo que pasaba por ahí, ya hacía años que la colectivera me conocía y siempre me recibía con un cordial saludo, mi asiento favorito era el de atrás, nadie molestaba; pero en ese momento un joven de cabello blanco se encontraba sentado mirando hacia la ventana, sin mirarlo dos veces me senté a su lado, saque mi cuaderno de adentro del bolso y comencé a escribir algunas cosas de mi investigación.

_19/10/2008 _

"_Nuevamente aquellos seres me persiguen ¿Por qué será?, saben que aún llevo oculta aquella rosa…la llave para liberar a la bestia que habita en lo más profundo del averno.  
Mis fuentes no son amplias; pero sé que hace unos 2000 años un demonio llamado Sparda se rebeló contra su creador al ver a los humanos débiles y temerosos en la Tierra, formando un ejército contra el demonio Mundus y así encerrándolo en el infierno, dejando sus poderes y la vida de una sacerdotisa en este.  
No hace mucho, se conoció un caso acerca de demonios…al parecer alguien logro liberar el mal de la torre Temen-Ni grú, por lo poco que vi en internet, el padre de la heredera sanguinaria de aquella sacerdotisa quería tener el poder que Sparda, pero el joven hijo de Sparda lo detuvo junto a su hermano y la heredera sanguinaria termino con la vida de su padre…  
Sería difícil saber el odio que puede tener un hijo hacia el padre; pero teniendo en cuenta que este mato a la madre de la chica para convertirse en demonio…"_

Deje aquella escritura para ponerme a garabatear en el cuaderno, hasta que algo vino a mi mente…

_Cierra tus ojos,  
y tu inocencia verás  
Recuerda que al abrirlos  
ella desaparecerá.  
Escucha el sonido de la noche,  
y a ti mismo te encontrarás.  
Recuerda que cuando el sol aparezca  
tus sueños se desvanecerán.  
Bebe de la luz de la luna,  
y tu instinto iluminarás.  
Recuerda que un millón de estrellas  
a veces suelen estorbar.  
Disfruta del sabor de la muerte,  
cuando sientas que cerca está.  
_

_Recuerda que en un recuerdo  
algún día te convertirá._

Lo escribí en inconsciencia, aún no entiendo como cosas como estas…tan cercanas a la muerte, venían a plasmarse en el papel, muy a menudo me pasaba, cerré el cuaderno con un golpe seco y mire hacia la ventana con la vista perdida.

Luego de unos minutos baje del colectivo y me dirigí a un bar que estaba cerca.

-buenos días-dije al entrar, siempre mi cantinero preferido se encontraba sirviendo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco  
-¿qué quiere hoy Señorita Dubois?-  
-un helado de fresa no estaría mal…-  
-se te nota deprimida-  
-es que estas investigaciones me matan, las pocas energías que me quedan me las quita esto-  
-¿crees que le podría gustar a él?-  
me gire un poco mirando de reojo y me sorprendí al ver al mismo albino que se encontraba en el colectivo –supongo que no…no creo que sea gay-  
- aquí tienes-  
-gracias Jack-de a poco el albino se fue acercando hasta sentarse en el banco que estaba a mi lado

-un helado de fresa por favor-pidió, quede asombrada… -estuve leyendo lo que escribías es tu cuaderno- hablo sin girarse a mi -¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-  
-Internet es amplio, muchas cosas se encuentran allí, y al ser investigadora lo encuentro rápido, tengo escasas fuentes, pero son muy buenas-

No pregunto mas nada, cuando termine deje el dinero en la barra y salí de ese lugar, aún no tenía por dónde empezar, seguí caminando por aquellas calles pobladas de gente.  
El día estaba frio y en cualquier momento una fuerte lluvia caería, quede asombrada al ver que un chico de mi edad salía corriendo de un callejón, por lo que sin pensarlo me metí…

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto una suave voz femenina  
-alguien que quiere saber porque asustaste a ese chico-  
-estaba metiéndose en terreno no correspondiente ¿Quién eres tu chica bonita?-  
-eso no importa, mantengo mi identidad oculta bajo un torrente de agónico dolor-de repente una mujer de cabellos rojizos salió sin hacer ruido alguno, arrinconándome contra la pared y con la mano en mi cuello. –no juegues conmigo pequeña princesa… ¿sabes algo? Tus ojos son hermosos, si pudiera matarte y tenerlos lo haría…pero lo tengo prohibido-  
-es una lástima…-  
-aunque…no me prohibieron torturar-hizo con sus largas uñas un tajo en mi mejilla, dejando que la sangre lentamente fue cayendo, luego ella paso su lengua por mi rostro –mmm, tipo cero negativo, inusual…sabroso-  
-¡Nevan!-grito una voz masculina a la que esta cosa obedeció enseguida, yéndose mientras se reía -¿te encuentras bien?-  
-he estado mejor…-dije limpiándome la cara con un pedazo de papel higiénico, levanté la vista y me asombré ya que era el joven albino.  
-gracias-dijo yo intentado pasar de él, pero no me dejo  
-no creo que seas la más capacitada para este tipo de cosas, deja a los que saben, será diversión para ti, pero es un trabajo para mí-  
-Tal vez sea la propia simplicidad del asunto lo que nos conduce al error. Edgar Allan Poe-y sin más palabras me fui dejándolo allí en completa soledad.

Quería que pronto llegara la noche, era el mejor momento en el cual ponía todos mis sentidos alerta, por ahora solo me dedicaría a la investigación, y a buscar al joven Dante Sparda…

Me dirigí a un lugar donde tenían varias cabinas telefónicas…necesitaba hablar con un amigo y este sería el único momento para encontrarlo.

Marque su número, sonó dos veces y luego me contesto

-hola Mike…necesito tu ayuda-  
-claro ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-  
-necesito que busques cuales fueron los últimos asesinatos cometidos por vampiros y demonios ¿podrías?-  
-no será problema para mí-  
-gracias, en cuanto lo tengas te hare llegar el dinero-corte y salí del lugar dirigiéndome a mi casa.

Me deshice de todas las prendas que llevaba y rápidamente me sumergí en una búsqueda que me carcomía por dentro.

"**Dante Sparda"** ingrese en el buscador, dándome tan solo unas tres páginas salieron para revisar, dejándome con algo más que un simple gusto amargo en la boca, mi búsqueda había sido en vano, nada salía sobre aquel joven, solo aparecía su padre, y en estas páginas no había nada que me diera lo que yo necesitaba.

Puse mis manos sobre la cabeza apoyándome en el escritorio, aun no entendía porque seguía teniendo las visiones de la muerte de mis familiares…tras todo esto…sentía una conexión con Dante Sparda, el tenia un pasado similar al mío, su padre murió…los motivos no se saben; pero es obvio que fueron demonios, su madre fue asesinada delante de sus ojos por aquellos demonios…

Yo llegue a mi casa encontrando todo consumiéndose por el fuego, y los cuerpos agonizando de mis padres y mi hermana con todo el cuerpo quemado…lagrimas asomaron por mis ojos, no quería recordar aquello, pero venían a mí, como si alguien buscara atormentarme con mi pasado.

"**Temen-Ni Grú" **fue mi siguiente búsqueda, sin éxito alguno nuevamente…aunque algo llamo mi atención

"**Devil May Cry"** Recordaba el nombre de aquel local; nunca me había parado a pensar que Dante Sparda podría trabajar en aquel lugar…odiaba admitirlo, pero él era más bueno que yo en este tema y necesitaba su ayuda…

Como quería la noche llego, y con ella nuevamente criaturas nocturnas se acercaban a mi encuentro, un simple disparo en su cabeza y todo terminaba rápidamente; solo que…algunos eran más difíciles.

Nuevamente empapada por la lluvia llegue a la puerta del "Devil May Cry", sabía que él se quedaba hasta tarde atendiendo este lugar.  
Lo peor de todo era que yo buscara ayuda del hijo del Legendario caballero oscuro Sparda…o… ¿peor no seria que no aceptara trabajar conmigo?...dinero, dinero y más dinero nuevamente se iría de mi cuenta bancaria…-genial- susurre, mientras escurría mi cabello.

Suaves golpes di a la puerta, para luego escuchar del otro lado una voz que se me hacia familiar…

Mi asombro fue grande al entrar en aquel lugar y ver su rostro.

-justamente pensaba en ti…-dijo sonriendo


	3. The Death is Overcome

**Hola!! **

**Bueno…creo que de a poco mi musa va regresando…mmm,bueno espero que este capítulo les guste…yo no estoy muy de acuerdo…pero si no lo subo ahora no lo hago más…gracias por los Reviews! **

**--x--**

The Death is overcome

¿Pensaba en mí?

Algo que jamás creí escuchar…pero era agradable oírlo de alguien así…_-¡en que demonio pienso!-_pensé cerrando los ojos, en ese momento el joven albino se acerco a mi

-y dime… ¿Qué tanto sabes de mi? –

-solo eso…-dije cohibida ante su cercanía

-¿para qué has venido?-

-necesito tu ayuda- hice una pausa ya que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo no pude apartar la mía de sus ojos

-¿tiene que ver con demonios?-

-¿acerca de que otra cosa podría ser?-pregunte con sarcasmo, este rio ante eso

-de acuerdo…-

_-cometiendo el peor de los pecados me encuentro, jamás debería haber acudido a ti Dante Sparda; solo sé que me queda una oportunidad más para vivir y extrañamente los demonios solo me siguen a mi ¿será que tengo algo? Solo tú sabes la respuesta-_nuevamente aquella sensación de estar poseída me cegaba, tuve que aferrarme a él para no caerme, algunas veces eso me debilitaba, y sigo sin encontrarle respuestas…

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Dante asombrado, mientras me sostenía por la cintura…sentí mi cara arder

-ya te dije, te estaba buscando a ti…necesito tu ayuda…alguna veces me poseen en cuerpo y alma y no controlo lo que digo ni lo que hago…es esa mujer que quiere terminar con mi vida para acabar lo que hace unos años empezó…-

-cuéntame tu historia…creo que tenemos algo en común-me separe de el mirándolo asombrada –demasiado-

Pase parte de la noche contándole todo mi pasado, el se mostraba sorprendido en algunas ocasiones por lo fría que podía llegar a ser al contar eso…

-yo creo que…debería llorar por las noches, amargarme por el día; pero siento todo lo contrario-

-bonito colgante-dijo señalándolo

-eh sí, es un regalo de mis padres…dicen que perteneció a una reina que mato a toda su familia por tener esto…sabia que al tener el colgante le daba poderes y una protección que ninguna otra _cosa_ podría darle…luego de unos años ella falleció, los años se le pasaron luego de luchar contra una horda de demonios, termino perdiendo el colgante y la mataron de la forma más cruel que podría existir, ese colgante estuvo en el infierno por un tiempo, paso por las manos de todos los demonios conocidos hasta el momento…hasta que cayó en las manos humanas…las manos de mi madre, luego ella me lo regalo cuando cumplí los diez años…nadie sabía la historia oculta de este colgante…luego de la muerte de ellos me dedique a buscar todo lo que pudiera encontrar…y me tope con esta historia -

-es interesante…¿Qué mas escondes niña bonita?-pregunto Dante en tono seductor e hizo que un calor recorriera desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello…

-no…no escondo mas nada…pero si…necesito tu ayuda, quiero terminar con la vida que arrebato todas las posibilidades de una _vida normal_ a mi familia…-

-¿la venganza te parece el mejor remedio a tus heridas?-me pregunto mirándome con sus intensos ojos azules, tuve que apartar la vista sonrojada

-digamos…que verla sufrir será el _"remedio a mis heridas"_, supongamos…que accedieras a ayudarme…¿tendría que…?-

-no supongas, te voy a ayudar…solo por un motivo-

-¿puedo saberlo?-

-tenemos mucho en común, la muerte de nuestros padres tan prematuramente nos llevo por el mismo camino…si no fuera porque no creo en el destino diría que es obra de este…-

-el destino guía tus pasos-

-el destino lo hace uno con sus acciones linda-hizo una pausa sin apartar los ojos de mi -¿viste Destino Final?-pregunto

-si…-

-bueno, ahí te muestra claramente que todas las muertes las provocan ellos…luego en su mente van formando distintas teorías de cómo morirán los demás y es así como sucede…el destino no existe-

-cada uno piensa distinto acerca de eso-

-si quieres puedes quedarte aquí…al menos hasta mañana, la lluvia no para y no te dejaría ir-

-no entiendo eso de…_ "no te dejaría ir"_-

-no dejaría que te fueras debajo de la lluvia y termines con un resfriado-dijo con un deje de impaciencia en su voz y luego agrego –por mas colgante protector que tengas…-me miro divertido ante eso y yo lo mire con mala cara

-ven te mostrare donde dormirás-

-¿el sillón te será cómodo?-

-puede ser…-musito y luego me susurro al oído-la cama es grande, de cualquier forma procurare no tocarte-dijo riéndose con mofa por mi cara.

La noche corrió tranquila, me desperté sobresaltada en un momento pero todo era producto de un sueño, me di cuenta que todo estaba sumido en el silencio total, me di vuelta despacio y lo vi durmiendo a mi lado…sin tocarme como había dicho, aunque en ese momento hubiera deseado que lo hiciera ya que era la primera vez que tenía un sueño tan vivido…me acurruque a su lado intentado de uno u otra forma que me rodease con sus brazos hasta que al fin lo conseguí…no sé si dormido o despierto, pero me abrazo…me pegue más a su cuerpo y de a poco me fui quedando dormida…

El sol me molestaba a la vista, abrí los ojos cegándome al instante, era raro que después de toda la lluvia que cayó anoche hoy hubiera sol…

Me moví un poco pero luego recordé que Dante me tenia abrazada –procuraste no tocarme-susurre sonriendo

-pero tú te me viniste encima-esa respuesta me pillo desprevenida

-tuve un mal sueño…y me invadió una oleada de miedo…lo siento si te incomode-

-para nada, pero esto demuestra que son ustedes las que nos buscan-

-muy gracioso-intente levantarme pero él no me dejo –ok… ¿no me dejaras levantar por lo de anoche?-

-no…no es por eso…-

-¿acaso te gusto?-pregunte con cierta incredulidad y sarcasmo en la voz

-podría ser…-

-vamos Dante, déjame salir, tengo que llamar a un amigo-al parecer aquello le disgusto ya que me soltó en el acto

Le dedique una fugaz mirada -¿se puede usar el teléfono de abajo?-

-este anda…-dijo de mal modo

-ok…-

Agarre el tubo sentándome en el borde de la cama y marque el número de Mike, al tercer tono contesto

-¿diga?-

-hola Mike…quiero saber cómo va tu búsqueda-

-lamento decirte que es muy difícil buscar lo que me pediste y lleva su tiempo-

-¡¿buscar los últimos asesinatos cometidos por Vampiros y demonios te lleva tiempo?! Eres increíble, apuesto a que lo único que hiciste es jugar al Guitar Hero…-dije malhumorada

-en realidad para tu información tengo otros trabajos…no eres la única que tiene problemas con esos bichos Leslie-

-está bien…como digas, sin información no hay dinero, recuérdalo-sin esperar a que agregara algo más le corte

Hice una pausa…larga, hasta que una rabia me invadió y me dio ganas de destruir todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance… ¿Por qué mi vida tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía llevar la maldita vida normal que se lleva cualquier humano? Me acerque hasta la ventana de aquella habitación y mire a la gente deambular…un día más, otro mes que está a punto de irse volando y todavía no hice justicia la muerte de mi familia, creo que debería haberlo hecho hace unos cuantos años atrás, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para enfrentar este tipo de cosas…

-lo siento Dante, pero si no estás dispuesto a ayudarme me tendré que ir…lejos de aquí-

-te voy a ayudar… ¿Qué problemas tuviste con ese Mike?-

-nada…es que…algunas veces termino sacándome –un fuerte ruido abajo hizo que me sobresaltara -¿Qué fue eso?-

Dante no contesto enseguida bajo las escaleras, yo agarre mi arma y lo seguí.

-vaya, una linda fiesta…-dijo Dante

-no…viene a buscarme a mi… ¡maldición!-dije zafando por los pelos de la guadaña que traían estos seres demoniacos

-¡intenta no destruir el local!-dijo Dante

-tu intenta seguir matando a estos seres y cerrar la boca-

En un momento los demonios dejaron de dar pelea, se hicieron a un lado formando un circulo, Dante iba a atacarlos pero lo detuve, mirando entre asombrada y molesta esa escena, una fuerte brisa tiro todos los papeles que había sobre el escritorio, las luces del local comenzaron a pestañear y dentro del circulo demoniaco, una mujer de cabellos rubios vestida en cuero negro apareció clavando su mirada en mi…

-realmente querida no creí encontrarte tan rápido, lamento haber matado a tu hermanita gemela…-dijo con un lamento fingido

-así que de ti me tengo que vengar…-

-oh, no vayas tan rápido, las cosas nunca me salieron tan bien corazón, déjame disfrutar un poco de esto…y luego veremos que sucede-

-a mí me gusta que las cosas sean a mi manera, te puedo asegurar que no permitiré que sigas asesinando como lo vienes haciendo-

-las palabras que levantan el ánimo…déjame decirte chiquita, que ya tengo un pequeño regalo preparado para ti-

-siempre me gustaron las sorpresas, no me gusta esperar-Una sonrisa curvo la comisura de sus labios

-me alegro por ti querida, ¡vámonos!-grito la mujer, todos los demonios desaparecieron y ella quedo en medio del negocio…¿Qué estaba haciendo? –veremos quién tiene más poder de las dos…ese colgante será mío bonita-

-¿mataras como mato la reina? Que luego pobre termino muriendo…-

-no seré tan estúpida como ella-

-eso se puede replantear…pero me temo que lo estas siendo ahora-mi especialidad era molestar a mis atacantes con mi sarcasmo e ironía, me ataco con una de las guadañas de los demonios que había en el piso, por suerte y reflejos, esquive su ataque.

-la suerte no estará de tu lado siempre-Dante había comenzado a dispararle, pero esta ni se inmutaba, sonreía a cada disparo que se incrustaba en su piel.

En un momento en el cual me desconcentre de sus rápidos movimientos, engancho con la guadaña mi colgante y luego me la clavo en el vientre…me sumí en la oscuridad, no sin antes sentir el dolor de haber sido vencida por aquella mujer de la que…

_Fue anoche cuando vi la estrella,__  
__ fue anoche cuando revivió mi ángel muerto,__  
__ fue anoche cuando el temor me despojo de mi cuerpo.__  
__  
Desgárrame la carne hasta el hueso__  
__ mi dolor se ha ido,__  
__ no es la carne lo que duele.___

_ Es tan profundo__  
__ tan profundo y oscuro._

El desgarrante dolor de mi pecho, me fue despertando de a poco, no sabía dónde me encontraba, no sabía quién era…no recordaba nada, la confusión invadía mi mente, la preocupación mis sentidos, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, el sol entraba por la ventana, el olor a pasto recién cortado se impregnaba en mis fosas nasales, el olor a muerte…sangre recorría mi rostro, se iba secando a medida que el sol me daba en la cara… ¿Qué ha pasado?

**--X--**

**Y a partir de acá…comienzan todos los problemas…¿Por qué será que siempre hago historias oscuras?...en fin,espero que les haya gustado…**

**Saludos y buen comienzo de semana!**


	4. Blurred Memory

**Hola!! **

**Si,definitivamente mi musa regreso…y cuando regresa no para hasta terminar…el problema es que ella le gustan las segundas partes . y sigo sus consejos…  
En fin mi musa es Linkin Park y los finales tristes de Cold Case…sé lo que piensan…estoy loca…y es por eso que no voy a hablar más y les voy a dejar el tercer capítulo.  
Espero que les guste!**

**--X--**

Blurred Memory

Me desperté lentamente, fui dejando que todos mis músculos se relajaran, ya que estaba entumecida.  
Una suave sabana de algodón tapaba mi desnudez, me envolví en esta mirando todo, para luego levantarme de aquella cómoda cama en la que me encontraba, había tenido un sueño raro…el fuego me consumía, no veía otra cosa que no fuera fuego…mi alma ardía en aquel lugar, mi cuerpo se consumía dejándome en cenizas…la duda comenzó a apoderarse de mí, no entendía nada…y el no recordar me atormentaba totalmente.

Quise abrir la puerta de esa habitación, pero aparentemente estaba cerrada con llave, observe por la mirilla de la puerta con la esperanza de visualizar algo que me hiciera recordar al menos que había pasado antes de irme a dormir…en ese momento alguien más miraba…

-hola, bonita-dijo una voz masculina, retrocedí con los ojos abiertos como platos, al parecer la puerta tenía varias cerraduras, y las iba abriendo todas de a poco…entro y comenzó a acercarse a mí, nuevamente retrocedí quedando arrinconada contra la pared

-no tengas miedo preciosa-dijo acariciándome la mejilla

-¡Modeus!-grito una mujer, este sonrió y me beso, yo quede petrificada donde estaba, el joven de cabellos negros se alejo

-perdona a mi hermano, te encontramos en una carretera cariño ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto la mujer

-si…estoy un poco mareada, me siento como vacía…siento que…algo me falta-

-¿recuerdas que paso?-

-no…no recuerdo nada-

-cariño, te llamas Leslie Dubois ¿eso no te ayuda?-

-no…-

-bueno ven, date un baño y luego iremos a visitar a un amigo-

Seguí a aquella mujer, tenia desconfianza de ella…no sé porque…

-me llamo, Narcissa-dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta del baño- espérame te traeré algo de ropa-dijo amablemente retirándose del baño, abrí los grifos y en unos minutos el baño ya se había llenado de vapor, cuando entre las puertas del baño se abrieron nuevamente y la voz chillona de aquella mujer resonó en mis oídos –aquí tienes, cuando termines toca la puerta- se fue nuevamente.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo una sensación de escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, baje mi mirada y vi en mi estomago una herida bastante grande, tenía unos cuantos puntos en esta, el agua caliente hacia que me ardiera…cerré enseguida al ver un hilito de sangre correr, me envolví con la toalla y me acerque a la puerta, toque tres veces lo más fuerte que pude y Narcissa llego corriendo.

-¿Qué paso querida?-

-esto me empezó a sangrar-dije señalando la herida -¿me la hice en el accidente?-

-si…hay dios, creí que ya comenzaba a cicatrizar-dijo agarrando una gaza y agua oxigenada –no te ardera querida, quédate tranquila-y tal como dijo eso no me ardió para nada

-bien, vístete, te llevare con él-dijo seria la mujer, miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero nada claro.

Mientras me vestía, ideaba miles de ideas de cómo escapar de aquel lugar, tenía un ventana lo suficientemente grande como para escaparme…no lo pensé mucho, una vez vestida, abrí la ventana silenciosamente y empecé a pasar el cuerpo, no sin antes ver que Modeus entraba corriendo al baño, sentí un agudo dolor en la herida ya que la había raspado con el marco de la ventana, salí corriendo lo mas que pude de ese lugar alejándome, temía que me siguieran, por lo que tome el primer taxi que paso delante de mí, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar que haría con mi vida…hasta encontrar la salida de todo esto…encontrar mi memoria…

-siga manejando…ya le indicare donde parar-dije al hombre que me miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo

-tienes muy mala pinta ¿Qué te paso?-

-sinceramente no recuerdo nada…me han borrado la memoria…solo…dicen que me encontraron tirada en una carretera…-

-¿eso está sangrando?-estábamos en un semáforo, el hombre se había dado la vuelta y miraba la sangre que había manchado mi ropa-será mejor que te lleve a un hospital lo más rápido posible- dijo el hombre acelerando

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte mirando por la ventana

-en Forks-

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunte exaltada-como puede ser…necesito ayuda urgente…-

-tengo un amigo que trabaja en un laboratorio quizás te pueda ayudar-

-ojala si fuera así-

-no te preocupes, ten, si quieres comunicarte conmigo llámame a este número y dime si aceptas mi propuesta-

-ok…gracias-

El resto del camino hasta el hospital fue silencioso, yo por mi parte pensaba en si confiar o no en este hombre…ya la gente no me parecía de confianza… ¿Cuál es el camino correcto?

Me dejo en el hospital y mirando a todos lados intentado encontrar algo anormal, entre, rápidamente una enfermera se acerco al verme sangrando, me llevo con un doctor.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto este mirándome a mi

-no recuerdo nada…me dijeron que me encontraron tirada en una carretera…-

-ya han venido muchas con esa historia ¿no recuerdas nada verdad?-

-no…-

-hay alguien que está haciendo eso…-

-Carlisle creo que necesitaremos cerrarle nuevamente los puntos-dijo la enfermera

-sí, ve a buscar mi maletín, esta sobre el escritorio-ordeno a la chica -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Leslie-

-bien Leslie…háblame de cualquier cosa que te parezca interesante…esto no dolerá-pero bien sabía que si…de momento que me pide eso…

-no lo necesito…creo que ya he tenido suficiente como para sentir pequeños pinchacitos-

-como quieras-

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, sentía como la aguja traspasaba mi piel una y otra vez, el hilo recorriendo la carne hasta salir y luego sentir el tirón…ya había terminado.

-bien, con este hilo no tendrás que venir para que te lo quite, solamente evita tener contacto con cosas que puedan tener bacterias así no se te complica la herida-

-de acuerdo…gracias-

-no te preocupes querida, cuídate-

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del hospital y me fui, no se hacia donde me iba…estaba totalmente desorientada, necesitaba encontrar algo que me hiciera recordar…me acerque a un kiosco y compre un encendedor…mis sueños siempre tenían que ver con el fuego…quizás esto me ayudara, me senté en el banco y abrí la tapita del encendedor…me quede mirando la llama durante un rato…varias imágenes me venían a la mente, entre ellas el de tres cuerpos que se quemaban en una casa, me encontraba parada viendo la grotesca escena, una chica lloraba apoyada sobre sus rodillas en la tierra, quise acercarme; pero cuando iba a tocarla algo se apareció delante de mis ojos sacándome de mis visiones.

-¿eres Leslie Dubois?-pregunto una chiquilla de unos diez años

-¿Quién eres?-

-me mando mi hermano a darte esto-dijo entregándome una carta

-¿Quién es tu hermano?-la chiquita me señalo y seguí la trayectoria de su dedo, un joven de pelo color bronce y ojos acaramelados me miraba con una sonrisa esplendida, en ese momento la nena se fue, mire la carta y la abrí…

_Así que la famosa chica Dubois anda en Forks ¿Qué cuentas?...por cierto estás más linda que la última vez…_

Levante la vista y lo tenía sentado al lado mío, me desconcertó, sabia quien era en realidad…pero yo no sabía quién era él…

-¿Leslie estas bien?-pregunto

-no…no te recuerdo…-

-fuimos juntos al primario-dijo el también desconcertado

-perdóname; pero…no recuerdo nada…me han borrado la memoria…-su mirada cambio de repente, su rostro ya pálido estaba dos veces más blanco…parecía un fantasma

-¡no!-susurro severo -¿tú también?-dijo frustrado

-dime quienes más tuvieron este problema-

-todos los que están huérfanos…que…como tú, su familia murió incendiada-

Imágenes borrosas invadían mi mente, sentí ruido a lluvia, un murmuro…pero todo estaba oscuro, como si de golpe hubiera quedado ciega…las voz de una mujer y un hombre hablando de algo me sacaron de mi momento de frustración al no ver, hablaban de un colgante…de la historia de un colgante…

-¡Leslie!-dijo el joven -¿estás ahí?-pregunto sacudiéndome un poco

-si si… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Axel Sykes-

-Axel… ¿podrías ayudarme a saber quién soy?-

Pasamos toda la tarde allí sentados, la noche llego pronto y él me llevo a su casa, donde su familia me reconoció perfectamente y yo gracias a Axel fingí conocerlos a todos, me dieron una habitación donde dormir, su hermana mayor me prestó ropa y todos eran muy amigables, pero…a pesar de ahora saber lo que sabía, no recordaba nada…

Aquella noche dormí con todas las pesadillas juntas, sabía que no podía quedarme por más tiempo en Forks, ¿pero como rechazar todas las cosas que hacían por mí? la única salida que tenia era irme…lo antes posible, dejando aclaradas algunas cosas y que regresaría cuando todo volviera a la normalidad…

Esa noche me fui…las estrellas vigilaban fieles mi paso, la luna me protegía de cualquier cosa que sucediera…

_Ten presente que no siempre sales victorioso en las peleas.  
No olvides que cualquier cosa puede hacer sangrar tus heridas,  
_

_¿buscarías tan estúpidamente tu muerte?  
Prométeme que esta noche no cometerás ninguna locura,  
solo así estaré tranquilo.  
Pedí a la luna que vigile tus pasos, si te metías en algo peligroso.  
Confió en tus palabras; pero no confió en los demás.  
Cuídate…pronto recuperaras la dignidad que te han quitado._

Tome una bicicleta que se encontraba parada allí y comencé un viaje largo, que aun no sabía donde terminaría…el camino ira guiando mis pasos a medida que me vaya acercando a la verdad ¿Qué esconde mi mente? ¿Qué intentan hacerme olvidar?...

**--X--**

**Prometo que pronto va a recuperar la memoria…debe ser horrible no recordar nada…un capitulo de Smallville me inspiro para este…no sé si la conocen…en fin, ojala les haya gustado. Cuídense y buen fin de semana.**

**Au Revoir!**


	5. Darkness

**Hola!! **

**Dije que pronto recuperaba la memoria no?  
Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo…y creo que a nivel trama supera mucho a la ultima que escribí Lucy . ya verás en que…  
--X--**

_Los que sueñan de día son conscientes de muchas cosas que escapan a los que sueñan sólo de noche. Edgar Allan Poe_

**--X--**

Darkness

La oscuridad de la noche me llevaba por el camino, era como que estaba marcado, como si una fina línea estuviera trazada en el camino, imperceptible para el ojo humano…

Los puntos de la herida me tiraban cuando hacia movimientos muy bruscos, temía que terminara abriéndose, el agudo dolor que sentía en cada movimiento era fatal.

Encontré un lugar donde hospedarme un tiempo, aunque sabía que no sería una estancia larga, tenía algo que hacer, me llamaba a gritos, era como si una parte dentro mío estuviera sumida en la oscuridad, esperando a que yo de el paso para terminar con esto de una vez. Si llegase a recuperarme…haría sufrir a esa persona…Narcissa, su nombre me causaba escalofríos.

La noche estaba fría y oscura…ninguna estrella lo adornaba en este momento, Axel en su casa me había hablado de un colgante…dijo que siempre lo llevaba, recordaba claramente sus palabras… _-tienes que volver a la casa de aquella y sacarle el colgante-  
_

_-no puedo hacer eso-  
_

_-entonces lo hare yo, recuperaras la memoria-  
_

_-Axel…no lo hagas-_fue lo último que acerté a decir…

Fue una de las tantas cosas que hizo que huyera de la casa…quizás si Axel sabía que yo había huido, se diera cuenta que no quería ayuda…aunque muy en el fondo se que la necesito, no lo admitiría.

_Escucha en la oscuridad el murmullo del viento pronunciando tu nombre, haciendo que en tus sueños recuerdes lo que sucedió, dándote vía libre a asesinar a aquella mujer; pero eres cobarde, temes lo que pueda suceder si llegas a fallar, prefieres seguir sin memoria a morir por recuperarla…escúchate, tu llanto molesta a los ángeles que bajan a ayudarte, mírate, pareces una paria en ese estado, recuerda…es tu última salida._

Me desperté de golpe, quería realmente acordarme de todo, quien era realmente, quien estaba conmigo aquel día en el que me secuestraron…de a poco iba saliendo de la oscuridad, pero sin aquel medallón jamás recuperare toda la memoria.

El día seguía siendo soleado, me encontraba en Seattle, al menos alejada de Forks…quería irme a Inglaterra, no sé porque pero algo me decía que lograría encontrar alguna cosa que me lleve a respuestas.

Tome un taxi para que me dejara en el aeropuerto más cercano y allí estaba Axel.

-¿Por qué huyes Leslie?-pregunto mirándome acusadoramente

-no huyo, no quiero complicar más las cosas-

-¿complicar?-

-no quiero que vayas a ese lugar, sinceramente lo digo-

-¿y qué dirías si te dijera que logre quitárselo?-

-no… ¿Axel lo hiciste?-

-siempre logro todo…veo que también olvidaste eso-dijo con un bellísima sonrisa torcida

-oh Axel…gracias-

-agradécelo cuando recuerdes todo, toma-cuando me entrego el colgante llegaba mi vuelo, en ese momento Axel me empujo para que corriera ya que Narcissa se acercaba echa una furia, él le freno el paso y comenzó una pelea, yo sin mirar otra vez comencé a correr para alcanzar el avión, pero Modeus me atrapo por atrás y me arrastro, en ese momento una luz roja salió del bolsillo donde tenía guardado el colgante, este rápidamente cayó al piso retorciéndose como si alguien lo estuviera pateando hasta provocarle un terrible dolor, saque el colgante y este se retorció aun mas, se lo hubiera dejado al lado de no ser porque a mí me servía, en ese momento Narcissa se acercaba sonriendo al verme, miro a su hermano tirado en el piso y su burlona sonrisa desapareció, echo a correr y cuando llego hasta a mi choco con una especie de bola protectora, una estela blanca comenzó a descender desde alguna parte…salí corriendo de aquel lugar, al mirar para atrás quede asombrada…Narcissa se peleaba con algo…

_Fue anoche cuando revivió mi ángel muerto._

Entendí cuál era el poder que tenia este colgante…al quitármelo ellos vinieron a protegerme, ahora no los necesitaría…al menos por un tiempo, no muy lejano.

Llegue por los pelos al avión, respire hondo unas cuantas veces para sosegar el pulso acelerado, mire el colgante que tenia entre mis manos, tenía que hacerlo ahora, sino sería demasiado tarde, pase el colgante alrededor de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la imágenes llegaban rápidas, sentía vértigo al mirar en un vacio oscuro, estaba en una superficie, donde no veía nada más que oscuridad y miles de imágenes pasando rápidas ante mis ojos, de a poco iba recordando ciertas cosas, sentí que caía en aquel pozo, y pegue un golpe al asiento delantero. Quien se encontraba en este asiento me miro molesto.

-lo siento…-dije avergonzada, bufo cuando se volvió.

Recordaba todo…y lo peor era…que tenía el maldito presentimiento de saber que Axel estaba muerto…

Cerré los ojos nuevamente acordándome de Dante, no sabía como había sucedido todo tan rápido, y… ¿Cómo me revivieron? Algo deben de haberme puesto…algo me hicieron…oh dios…ahora soy…algo más que un simple humano.

Mientras todos esos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, me fui quedando dormida…

Desperté ya que por los altavoces el piloto avisaba el inminente aterrizaje. Tras un suave descenso el avión aterrizo sin ningún problema, y yo salí volando hacia mi casa. Tenía que contactar a Mike y luego ir al local de Dante.

Llegue, por algún motivo que no entendía me sentía agotada, me dolía terriblemente la herida, me mire y recordé que aquel doctor había dicho que los puntos se iban solos…-_espero que así sea- _pensé en mi fuero interno, me asee rápidamente y me dirigí al teléfono, marcando rápidamente el numero de Mike.

-¿Leslie?-pregunto

-si ¿encontraste algo?-

-¿Dónde has estado y quien estuvo en tu casa?-pregunto este

-¿Cómo?-

-alguien entro en tu casa, lo sé porque te llame por la madrugada y atendió una voz femenina que no era la tuya… ¿Dónde estuviste?-

-me secuestraron y me borraron la memoria-

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-si-mentí, no tenía tiempo para explicarle que había sido atravesada por una guadaña en el vientre y ahora sospechaba de tener algo…

-encontré información, alguien estuvo averiguando sobre tu paradero, me dijeron que si quería que regresaras tenía que darle tus datos-

-¿se los diste?-

-tuve que hacerlo realmente me preocupe-

-gracias Mike…escucho la información-

-en febrero del 2008 hubieron tres asesinatos que dicen fue una rata, estuve hablando con algunos conocidos vampiros…-

-¿Mick St John?-pregunte de forma inconsciente

-si…me dijo que habían sido de vampiros-

-¿y acerca de demonios?-

-no hay muchos, la mayoría cometidos por esta Narcissa-

-gracias Mike…contáctame con Mick, cuando puedas-

-de acuerdo-

-localízame en el celular-corte rápidamente tomando mi abrigo, agarrando el celular y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Mi paso era apurado y me chocaba con varias personas que me gritaban fuertes palabras al no pedir disculpas, realmente no me importaba, ni lo que pensaran ni lo que me dijeran, la agresión verbal no la tomaba de forma muy ofensiva.

Llegue a la puerta del "Devil May Cry" escuchando unas risitas del otro lado…sin abrir pegue el oído en la puerta.

-Dante por favor…si llega a entrar alguien… ¿no quieres escuchar información de tu amiguita? Para eso me llamaste-

-te escucho-dijo en tono seductor, una sonrisa curvo mis labios al saber en que andaban y decidí entrar, aunque la posición no me la esperaba…ella sentada en el escritorio de Dante y el apoyando ambas manos en este impidiéndole el paso, unas terribles ganas de darle un cachetazo a ambos vinieron de lo más profundo de mi ser…mis manos quemaron al no poder hacerlo…pero quemaron realmente.

-pasare al baño…discúlpenme-dije reprimiendo una sonrisa nuevamente al ver la cara de Dante _-¿pensaste que no regresaría?-_ me pregunte…abrí el agua fría y puse las manos bajo el gélido chorro que caía…Dante se asomo en la entrada.

-¿Leslie?-

-¿sí?-pregunte en tono indiferente

¿tú no deberías…? ¿Cómo…?-se mostro confuso

Me acerque a él apoyando mi índice en sus labios me acerque un poco por lo tanto nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros –luego te explico todo, despídete de tu amante-largue una carcajada al decirlo de esa manera y este me miro asombrado y molesto, me aleje y el salió tras de mí.

-por casualidad… ¿estuviste en mi departamento?-

-si ¿Por qué?-pregunto aun en el escritorio

-la próxima vez que lo hagas pide permiso…-dije sonriendo ante la cara de molestia que tenia, sus ojos bicolor...centellaron ante eso, y luego a mi favor agregue –y…no atiendas las llamadas que no te corresponden pidiendo información sobre mi-

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿acaso importa?-

-Lady…-se metió Dante, viendo mi posición, aunque ella no se quedo atrás, había bajado del escritorio y me miraba como un guepardo mira a un Antílope antes de tirársele encima; eso no quiere decir que yo sea el antílope…

-¿Lady?-murmure, sus ojos estallaron en rabia

-será mejor que te vayas-termino Dante

-de acuerdo…no cuentes conmigo para mas nada, lo único que haces es usarme-

-uuh despechada-dije yo riéndome, Dante me dedico una terrible mirada…para él debería ser severa pero para mí fue hermosa…cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y se acerco amenazadoramente a mi sin apartar la vista de mis ojos, comencé a retroceder hasta que no pude mas y quede entre la pared y…su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es esto?-pregunto poniendo ambas manos en la pared -¿soy un premio?-pregunto con una sonrisa torcida…realmente tentadora.

-¿no quieres saber mejor como reviví?-pregunte-aunque…ni yo misma lo sé…-mire para otro lado con el seño fruncido y este se rio

-que ridícula eres-dijo sin dejar de reír, lo mire asombrada y luego se explico –realmente eres divertida con esas expresiones-nuevamente mire hacia otro lado  


-parece que a tu amante…**Lady**, no le caigo muy bien-

-primero no es mi amante…y segundo es obvio que no le caes bien-

-¿obvio?-

-le gusto…en un momento ella me gusto también, pero me canse de perseguirla…ahora…vayamos a lo que nos conviene-dijo acercando su rostro al mío sin dejar de mirarme -¿Cómo saliste de todo eso?-

-deja de acorralarme y podre contarte más libremente-bufando se alejo de mi y se sentó en su asiento detrás del escritorio.

Le explique todo con todos los detalles incluidos, mostrándole incluso la herida que tenia…se mostro demasiado interesado en esa parte tocando la herida, hasta que le dije que ninguna **bacteria **se podía meter en la herida.

Ahora si empezaba la acción, aquella mujer morirá, aunque tenga que sufrir todas las heridas externas e internas juntas…acabaría con ella.

**--X--**

**¿Cuál de las dos Leslie les gusta más? ¿La sumisa y perdida o la picara y ruda? A mí me gusta más la picara y ruda .  
Siempre pongo a las mujeres en un papel rudo y en el que no dependan de nadie…¿Por qué será?  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y el que viene es mi favorito.  
El dinero...es algo que no me plantee Diosa Luna, así que no tengo ni idea de donde lo pudo haber sacado XD. **

**Au Revoir!!**


	6. Under Rain

**Hola!! **

**Bueno,gracias por los Reviews,y los conflictos amorosos no terminaron ahí eh jaja,tengo uno más…pero un poco más adelante,uhm…como dije este capítulo es mi favorito…creo que excedí un poco . bueno a lo que acostumbro a escribir esto jamás, al menos para que los demás lo lean…bueno basta de parloteo y disfruten de este chapter!**

**--X--**

Under Rain

No cedí a quedarme en el local de Dante ya que terminaría cometiendo una imprudencia, volví a mi departamento mientras era perseguida por los demonios, mi celular sonó unas cuantas veces, me guarecí debajo de un techo y conteste rápidamente la llamada…

-¿si Mike?-

-¿podrías pasarte por mi casa?-

-si…-conteste de mala gana…-_necesito descansar-_ grite en mi fuero interno

-entonces te espero, han ocurrido muchas cosas raras en Los Ángeles –

-¿tienen que ver con Narcissa?-

-llega y te explico…tengo una visita para ti-

-de acuerdo-corte y supuse que esa visita seria alguien que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aligere el paso lo mas que pude y llegue a la casa de Mike tocando el timbre, se abrió enseguida.

-wow, que rápido-

-apúrate, realmente tengo sueño…-

-mmm, me parece que alguien esta de mal humor-

-¿Cómo te sentirías si una arpía te borrara la memoria?-pregunte clavando mi vista en sus ojos hasta hacer que desviara la mirada

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, Los Ángeles está siendo azotada por miles de asesinatos, y solo tú sabes que es lo que está pasando, ya que esta vez no son vampiros- dijo mirando a alguien más, levante la vista y seguí la trayectoria de su mirada, y allí estaba la persona que quería ver, acompañado por una chica rubia…

-hola Mick-salude –hola…-dije mirando a la chica

-Beth…Beth Turner-

-mucho gusto-dije con sonriendo

-bien…¿podrás ir a Los Ángeles?-pregunto Mike

-si…me acompañara Dante-

-¿encontraste al Sparda?-

-si…-

-mmm, esa mirada-

-¿Qué?-

-me parece que te enamoraste del hijo de Sparda-sentí mi cara arder en ese momento y mas al recordar a la chica de ojos bicolor…me dieron ganas de golpear a Mike y a Dante y meterlos en una jaula llena de leones…

-sigamos con lo que nos conviene sino no dudare en meterlos a ambos en una _jaula de leones_…-Beth y Mick tosieron disimulando una carcajada.

-de acuerdo…bien, Narcissa está siguiendo tus pasos, creo que no sabe que estas con Dante nuevamente ya que piensa que no lo harías…aunque efectivamente está equivocada, ya que no te puedes separar de…-saque mi arma apuntándosela en la cabeza y acerque amenazadoramente mi rostro al suyo.

-un comentario más acerca de eso y te juro que te quedas sin Guitar Hero…-

-ok…-lentamente fui separando el arma de su rostro y la guarde en su lugar

-creo que deberíamos empezar-dije volviendo a tranquilizarme -¿ustedes que harán?-pregunte mirando a Beth

-buscaremos información por nuestro lado-contesto Mick

-¿te encuentras bien Leslie?-pregunto Mike

-si ¿por qué?-  
-tus ojos…-no termino la frase, me dirigí al baño y me mire, tenía como un logo formado en mis ojos, veía todo como muestran en las películas al meterse en la vista de los robots…¿Qué me está pasando? Me había agarrado un fuerte dolor de cabeza y veía todo nublado, sentía frio…

Desperté sobresaltada, estaba acostada en mi cama, sentía pequeños puntazos en distintas partes de mi cabeza, lentamente fui levantándome y tambaleándome llegue al baño, abrí el agua fría y me moje la cara, no sé porque pero hervía, mi cuerpo debería superar los 40º, abrí el agua fría de la ducha y me metí velozmente, se sentía bien…aunque el agua se evaporaba en mi piel…esto era gracias a la maldita esa…miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente, ninguna tenía sentido eso estaba claro.

Me quede unos cuanto minutos hasta que decidí salir…la alarma del reloj había comenzado a sonar y sino la paraba ya mismo los vecinos empezarían a quejarse…no es que me importara, simplemente me molesta a mí.

Me vestí y marque el número de Mike.

-Hola Mike-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-como si me hubieran metido en el horno…-

-¿te tomaste la fiebre?-

-no…aunque creo que supero los 40º-

-ve al hospital-

-no hará falta, se de alguien que sabrá de esto-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-ahora no puedo explicarte, te llamo más tarde-sin dejarle espacio a mas reproche le corte.

Quería saber cuál era mi temperatura en este momento, agarre el termómetro y me quede unos minutos…efectivamente superaba todas mis expectativas… ¡54º! Oh dios mío… ¿Qué me hicieron? Lo peor era que no me sentía mal.

Tenía calor con estas prendas invernales, por lo que decidí ponerme una simple remerita de mangas largas, y luego salí volando del departamento. Necesitaba caminar por lo que pase por alto el bus, debes en cuando me chocaba "sin querer" con algunas chicas, una par pararon mi paso…

-¡hey! vue par où tu vais(mira por dónde vas)-dijo una chica rubia  
-oh ! en effet … je l'consigne… il ne passerait pas de nouveau… au revoir !(¡oh! En efecto…lo siento…no pasara de nuevo… ¡adiós!)-conteste al igual que ella, quedo atónita, lo note en su rostro…cambio por completo, le sonreí y seguí con mi camino.

El trayecto que tenía desde mi casa al local 'Devil May Cry' era bastante largo, por lo que me daba más tiempo a replantear mi situación en este momento…gente como Narcissa lo que único que quiere es poder, y hace lo imposible por conseguirlo, matar, matar y matar…es lo único que tienen en sus mentes ¿podre detener esto? Sé que si…lo que sea que me hayan puesto me ha vuelto más positiva en algunos aspectos…llegue a la puerta del local…

-adelante-dijo la seductora voz de Dante -¡oh! Hola Leslie, no esperaba verte tan temprano… ¿te sientes bien?-

-para ser sincera no tengo la menor idea-conteste media mareada

-ven…-dijo acercándose a mi –siéntate-me paso su mano por la cintura y me llevo hasta en sillón-¿Qué te paso?-

-nada…es lo que me hicieron…-

-estas hirviendo-

-ya lo sé…pero mal no me siento-cerré los ojos un momento, tenía como un vacio en la cabeza…como cuando me borraron la memoria… me sentía vacía…algo o alguien me faltaba…volví a abrir los ojos y me encontré con Dante mirándome atentamente, estaba sentado a mi lado...

-Dante…necesito estar bajo el agua fría…-

-¡estamos en pleno invierno Leslie!-

-Dante…no me hagas enojar, sino quieres que termine desmayándome y colapsar…déjame estar un poco bajo el agua-me miro extrañado ante lo que dije y fue hasta el baño…

-vamos-dijo cargándome nuevamente –estás loca-susurro

-ya lo sé Dante-me dejo parada bajo el gélido chorro de agua, que caía sobre mi pelo siguiendo por mi rostro.

-ya vuelvo-dijo Dante mostrándose dudoso en si dejarme o no.

Cuando se fue, me senté…mi ropa ya estaba empapada por lo que no me importaba mojarme un poco más, cerré los ojos, sintiéndome un poco mejor…solo un poco, aun sentía ese vacío.

-Leslie…-abrí los ojos y Dante se encontraba a mi altura, con el rostro mojado y con el pelo que se pegaba a su frente…agarro mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco el suyo quedando a escasos centímetros, no pude contener el deseo de besarlo por lo que termine haciéndolo…pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, aumentando la profundidad del beso…este fue descendiendo lentamente por mi cuello, gracias a dios estaba bajo el agua fría…pare sus besos a duras penas ya que una parte mía reprochaba el porqué de haberlo parado…

-Dante…no creo…que sea un buen momento-se separo sin dirigirme la palabras pero con sus ojos clavados en los míos, cerro el agua y por alguna extraña razón comencé a temblar…Dante me cargo y yo hundí el rostro en su pecho…abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación y me deposito en la cama, sin separarse de mí, apoyo las manos en el colchón y acerco su rostro a mi oído…

-será mejor que te cambies…-dijo con dulce voz aterciopelada…que me derritió…hubiera salido corriendo nuevamente bajo el agua fría de no ser porque volvía a besarme…y nuevamente susurro contra mis labios…

-a menos que quieras que te cambie yo-en ese momento racioné al sentir sus manos deslizarse por debajo de mi blusa, le metí un cachetazo y este se alejo riéndose…

-solamente tenias que expresarte con palabras bonita-lo mire mal y este dejo de reírse –de acuerdo…te daré una bata…de mi madre…-

-veo que guardas las cosas de ella-

-muchas chicas pasan por aquí-

-uhm y seguro salen espantadas…-

-¿Por qué no reaccionas como quiero que lo hagas?-

-soy más inteligente que tu…mujeriego, definitivamente no podría salir contigo Dante…-

-eso duele…¿a qué viene?-

-y…a lo que paso con esa tal **Lady-**dije enfatizando esta ultima…sentí un fuego recorrer mis venas al nombrarla

Se acerco nuevamente y con una sonrisa burlona dijo –te preocupas mucho por ella…-

-no me gusta ser segunda-

-¿y quien dijo que ella era la primera?-

-Dante…no quiero competencia…me gusta ser única-

-entonces alégrate…lo eres-

-me gustaría confi…-no me dejo terminar la frase ya que volvió a besarme…¿Por qué será que cada vez que lo hacía perdía completamente el juicio?

-¡¡Dante!!-grite cuando nuevamente comenzó a descender…esta vez más abajo.

-de acuerdo…-dijo de mala gana, me entrego la bata y cerró la puerta, me acerque a la mirilla para ver si estaba espiando…no lo vi pero tape el agujero de todas formas.

Me desperté por un ruido abajo…baje silenciosamente y vi a Dante levantando unas latas del suelo. Me quede al pie de la escalera mirándolo divertida…

Se sorprendió al darse vuelta y verme –no te escuche bajar-

-no te preocupes-dije sonriendo

-tu ropa está seca creo-

-gracias-me dirigí al baño para despabilarme un poco, agarre mis prendas que estaban dobladas arriba del retrete y me vestí rápidamente, al salir vi a Dante hablando por teléfono por lo que simplemente lo salude con un gesto de mano y me dirigí hasta la puerta.

Estaba saliendo de aquel lugar cuando escucho que me llama…

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-no creo que tengas que andar sola…-

-oh Dante…no me va a pasar nada si a eso te refieres-

-llama a Mike…anoche llamo-

-¿te dijo que quería?-

-no…no paraba de reírse-

-hazme acordar que le rompa la consola de videojuegos -

-Dante, voy a estar bien ¿de acuerdo?-apoye mi mano en su rostro y comencé a alejarme…no lo suficiente antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza…me hubiese caído de no ser por Dante que ya estaba a mi lado…

-Gracias-

-¿ves que siempre tengo razón? Aunque te moleste…-

No dije nada, me entro nuevamente al local y me recostó en el sillón…

--X--

**¿ahora entienden porque me gusta? XD en fin, tengo una loca historia de Resident Evil suelta por ahí…quizás la suba…no sé, díganme ustedes .**

**Cuídense.**

**Au Revoir!! **


	7. Good bay to a friend

**Hola!! **

**Primero que nada…lamento haberme cambiado el nick!! Pero me surgió así, ya van a ver porque es….  
bueno gracias por los Reviews,espero que les guste es capítulo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Good bay to a Friend

Desperté sobresaltada y a punto de caerme del sillón, si en ese momento Dante no hubiera estado cerca me la hubiera pegado contra el piso…y no quiero saber cuánto dolor sentiría, lo mire agradecida y me pare.

-¿Dante…?-empecé…-necesito que me lleves a mi casa, no me creo en condiciones como para andar sola por la calle…-este solo asintió y agarro sus pistolas.

-vamos-

-¿caminando?-

-¿Cuántas cuadras son?-

-unas…diez…once cuadras creo-

-¿más cerca?-pregunto irónicamente –de acuerdo, espérame aquí-Me quede parada allí mirando a la gente que iba y venía, me acerque al puesto de diario y agarre el periódico buscando algo que me indicara por donde estaba atacando Narcissa, aunque encontré una noticia peor…

**Hace unas horas hallaron el cuerpo descuartizado de un joven de diecinueve años.**

Quede boquiabierta por la imagen que tenia ante mis ojos…seguí leyendo para ver de quien se trataba…

'_**Hace unas horas el equipo forense nos avisó del hallazgo de este cuerpo en un descampado, testigo que estuvieron presentes viendo desde sus casas el extraño movimiento dijo que un hombre de cabellos negros llevaba una bolsa de residuo, sus padres ya han identificado el cuerpo, el muchacho de tan solo diecinueve años se llama Axel Sykes, en cuanto tengamos más información ampliaremos la noticia'**_

El periódico se me callo de las manos y salí corriendo, al llegar a la tercera cuadra sentía falta de aire, por lo que pare y en ese momento el motor de una moto hizo que levantara la vista.

-no me gusta tener que pasar los semáforos en rojo cariño-

-¡Dante!-dije feliz por algún motivo que aun no llegaba a alcanzar

-ven sube, tienes un aspecto fatal-

-gracias…-pase la pierna por el asiento y me aferre fuertemente a la cintura de Dante

-¿a tu casa verdad?-

-si…-

-¿estás bien? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?-

-no…no estoy bien-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-a mi nada…un amigo que conozco desde el primario…me ayudo con esto del colgante y…lo mataron…lo que aun no entiendo es porque la gente que estaba alrededor en el aeropuerto no vio nada…-

-quizás estaba vivo antes de deshacerse de él-dijo Dante de forma indiferente

-si, quizás…-

-ese colgante tiene varios poderes ocultos ¿sabías?-

-no…hasta hace poco-

-unos es devolver la memoria al verdadero dueño, tengo entendido que lo tienes desde los diez años-

-si-

-hace ocho años que está en tu poder, nunca lo usaste para hacer el mal o mejor dicho…nunca lo usaste para nada ¿Por qué será que justo ahora lo necesitas?-

-es una buena pregunta…¿Qué mas encontraste acerca de esto?-

-no fui yo quien busco la información, fue Lady-

-debía de suponerlo…-dije en mal tono

-tiene el poder de destruir la humanidad entera, teniendo en cuenta esa historia que contaste, los demonios del infierno le dieron un poder especial para destruir el mundo…si cayera en las manos equivocadas…-

-como las de Narcissa-

-sería el fin del mundo-hizo una pausa bastante larga hasta que volvió a hablar –vi que hablabas de una rosa en ese cuaderno ¿Qué tiene?-

-diciendo las palabras exactas ante el pentagrama se convierte en la llave del mal, liberando a mas de una de las criaturas que se encuentran en el infierno, incluyendo a la gran bestia que yace allí abajo durmiendo desde hace unos cuantos milenios, creo que eso sería más peligroso que este colgante-

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa "bestia"?-pregunto Dante tomando el tema enserio

-Samael…hay varios tras el…dicen que es el jefe de Satán…otros dicen que es el Ángel de la muerte, un seductor sin igual, en algún tiempo bondadoso quizás…dicen que ese es el verdadero nombre de Satán…-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-_internet es amplio-_

-seguro…-

-está el Devil May Cry…así que es amplio…-todo quedo en silencio, recordaba todo lo que había estudiado sobre demonios, arcángeles, ángeles caídos, magia oscura, rituales…y cada una de las frases malditas que había para abrir el infierno, estoy segura que este colgante tiene ese poder también…junto a la rosa…

-Llegamos-dijo después de un tiempo Dante

-¿cómo sabias…?-hice una pausa y después dije –ah, Lady ¿verdad?-

-si…-

Mantuve la boca cerrada antes de empezar a despotricar contra esa… ¿Quién se cree?

Aquella desquiciada mujer Narcissa quería el poder oculto de Samael, en eso no había duda ¿pero…cuales eran los poderes reales de esta rosa? ¿Habrá estado Samael en el ritual del colgante proporcionando así una parte de su poder? Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente mientras estaba en el ascensor, me saque el colgante un momento mirándolo fijamente, pasando mi dedo índice alrededor de esa forma extraña que tenia, el color rojo se hacía mas y mas intenso a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, el extraño liquido que tenia dentro se iba evaporando de a poco y las preguntas seguían sobrevolando mi mente, el ascensor paro su recorrido piso por piso y Dante caballerosamente abrió las puertas de este.

Avance hasta la puerta de mi departamento y comencé a abrir la puerta…cuando la empuje algo me impedía abrirla completamente, como si hubieran puesto una silla o una mesa bloqueando el paso.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Dante acercándose

-algo del otro lado me impide abrir la puerta-

-déjame a mi-

-no-hice que se alejara mientras me miraba sorprendido y metí una patada a la puerta –no todas las mujeres somos débiles-

-eso ya lo sabía-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, entre y me encontré todo revuelto, mi ropa esparcida por el suelo, todos los libros desordenados, y cosas valiosas para mi tiradas por doquier , en ese momento visualice rápidamente el falso libro en el que tenia escondida la rosa, me tire velozmente al piso para recoger el libro, al abrirlo no estaba, habían estado aquí buscando algo especifico…jamás pensé que podrían entrar…ahora si me enfade…se metieron donde no debían; pero sé que antes tengo que cumplir con un deber que me pesa en el medio del corazón, una punzada de dolor agónico al verme parada allí…pero debo hacerlo.

-me sacaron la rosa-

-genial-fue lo único que dijo Dante

-necesito volver a Seattle-

-¿para?-

-si quieres acompáñame; sino no importa-

-de acuerdo, pero antes tendré que dejar algunas cosas en claro-

-conmigo o con **Lady**-

-con ambas-

Fruncí los labios y mire molesta hacia otro lado, el tenerla frente a frente no era una idea que me agradara mucho.

-de acuerdo, pero intenta que sea rápido…-

-hare lo posible-

Me tome mi tiempo acomodando cada cosa con ayuda de Dante, en unos minutos ya habíamos terminado, me sentía más ágil, aunque esa extraña temperatura que mi cuerpo tenia era rara…debes en cuando me mojaba la cara; desgraciadamente no era suficiente…

-bien…creo que terminamos-dije saliendo del baño por cuarta vez, Dante asintió y se acerco a mí, clavo sus ojos en los míos y me sentí aprisionada…tanto que no pude apartar la vista.

-realmente te ves fatal Leslie-dijo apoyando su mano en mi rostro, tenía las manos levemente frías, por lo que cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación –y estas hirviendo-agrego divertido

-ese es un problema…creo que necesitare unos cuantos kilos de hielo-

-no, no es ningún problema…solo tendrás que acostumbrarte-

-como si fuera fácil…-musite aun con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento nuevamente me agarro desprevenida, sus labios aprisionaron los míos sin darme lugar a quejarme…una vez más terminaba cediendo ante él…y parecía disfrutar cuando era así.

-Parece que se ha formado una feliz pareja…-dijo una voz bastante disgustada

-¡Lady!-te dije que teníamos que esperar abajo

-cállate Trish-Dante se separo de mi muy poco para mirarme, yo tenía una sonrisa torcida formada en mi rostro y él me correspondió antes de ponerse serio y mirar hacia atrás…

-tráela Trish-ordeno Dante

-deja las cosas en claro Dante, antes que me meta yo y esto termine mal-

-¡tú no te vas a meter!-dijo dándose vuelta bastante encolerizado, entrecerré los ojos y lo mire con fijeza

-eso lo decido yo-conteste fríamente

-no te metas en esto Leslie-dijo calmándose un poco…

-¡¿y qué?! ¿Voy a tener que soportarla? No te equivoques Dante-este no contesto, Trish traía de vuelta a Lady que fijaba sus ojos en mí, mirándome con odio de arriba abajo, creo que si tuviera a mano la bazooka esa ya me hubiera volado en pedazos…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Dante?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarme

-primero que me mires a mí y segundo pedirles a ambas-dijo mirándome nuevamente a mi haciendo un gesto para que me adelantara – que dejen de pelearse por…mi-no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante eso y creo que yo tampoco eso hizo que Lady se pusiera peor…

-¡¿pelearnos por ti?! En tus sueños demonio, jamás me pelearía por ti con esa-dijo señalándome

- Dante por favor…-murmure –sabes algo, sino sintieras nada por él, no montarías esta escenita ¿Por qué no aceptas que tuviste tu oportunidad y lo rechazaste? ¿O acaso era un juego de atracción mutua del cual nunca dejaste que él pasara? Perdiste Lady…-

-de acuerdo, pero no creas que por esto voy a empezar a tratarte bien-

-es mejor que no nos tratemos, pero no te metas con Dante-me gire hacia él y era demasiado notable que estaba reprimiendo una carcajada…mi mirada hizo que se pusiera serio enseguida –y tu-dije acercándome –deja de ilusionar a estas pobres chicas, no quiero ser segunda…quiero ser única-dije volviendo mi mirada a Lady, que esta la retiro fastidiada.

-¿terminaron?-pregunto Trish

-por ahora…-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿para qué quieres volver a Seattle?-me pregunto Dante

-tengo que ir al funeral de Axel…-

Me miro fijamente un momento y luego asintió con el rostro crispado.

Todavía nos quedan muchas cosas que pasar…juntos y separados, la vida no creo que nos permita un final feliz…pero por mi mente pasaban imágenes de nosotros dos…creí haber dejado en el olvido una parte fundamental mía en un tiempo, siento que recupere un lado humano perdido, siento que Dante me quiere demostrar una forma de amor que yo no acepto ¿Por qué será? Él lo ha hecho tantas veces y yo…nunca ¿lo aceptare algún día? No se la respuesta…lo único que sé es que ahora debo ir al funeral de Axel y luego ver qué rumbo tomara esto…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mmm, **_**"Una forma de amor que yo no acepto" **_** interesante realmente…¿quieren que algo pase entre estos dos? Solo díganme sus pedidos son ordenes, ojala les haya gustado el capítulo,y…veré cuando puedo subir esa de RE.**

**Au Revoir!!**


	8. The Funeral

**Hola!! **

**Bueno,seguro que piensan que este capítulo es triste y pueden que en una parte derramen alguna lagrima o quizás no,depende de lo sentimental que sean . en fin,ojala les guste.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The Funeral

Habíamos llegado a Seattle, un taxi nos llevaba hacia el lugar donde se celebraría el funeral, antes de venir había telefoneado a los padres de Axel para saber que iban a hacer…

Sé que Dante me acompaña para no dejarme sola y sé que está molesto por esta fuerte amistad que tenia con Axel…aunque realmente no lo entiendo ¿acaso no le demostré que lo…amo?  
El taxi ya había parado, pague ya que era la única que llevaba dinero, algo que tendré que hablar con Dante, no puede andar gastando de esa forma el dinero en pizza todo el tiempo, aunque… ¿Cómo logra tener ese cuerpo de infarto comiendo pizza todo el tiempo?

-¿estás bien? Se te nota perdida-

-¿eh?-pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos acerca de él –ah…si si, estoy bien, pensaba nada mas-

-¿Por qué querías venir?-

-porque siento que así le pago el haberme salvado…-dije mirando el cielo que cada vez estaba más gris –parece que una fuerte lluvia va a caer sobre esta ciudad-dije desviándome del tema

-¿sentías algo por ese Axel?-

-¿Quién es el que se hace problema ahora? Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo cuando miras a Lady…-dije clavando mis ojos en los suyos, este se sonrió a medias –la única diferencia es que ella está viva-

-¿debo repetirte que no siento nada por ella?-

-¿no sentís nada realmente? Tu mirada no dice eso amor-me miro furioso y me pego contra la pared, ya que desgraciadamente estaba de ese lado…

-si tengo que decirte otra vez que no siento nada por ella voy a terminar cometiendo una imprudencia demasiado grande-

-¿en la calle me harías eso Dante?-pregunte pícaramente

-que rápida eres cuando te conviene-

-va a ser mejor que nos apuremos, porque si no se nos hará tarde-

Llegamos justo a tiempo, la ceremonia ya empezaba…

Salude a la familia dándoles mis condolencias…y me situé al lado de la hermana mayor

-Lamento lo que le paso a Axel-

-no te preocupes…se que en donde este sonreirá por siempre- _'¿sonreirá realmente?' _

_Tras el velo negro una señorita de cabello oscuro y piel nívea;  
lloraba en silencio la muerte de su amigo,  
las lagrimas resbalaban lentamente por su rostro.  
Dirigió sus fríos ojos a mí y note que tras aquellas lágrimas algo ocultaba.  
La intensidad de su mirada hizo que desviara mi vista,  
sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, un cuchillo atravesándome…  
comenzó a acercarse…_

-¿disculpe?-pregunte a aquella mujer que me miraba, se me hacia familiar de algún lado…

-¿sí?-dijo al darse la vuelta, su expresión cambio totalmente, sorpresa y felicidad, algo raro en un funeral – ¿Leslie Dubois?-pregunto

-si… ¿te conozco?-

-íbamos juntas al primario y los dos primeros años de la preparatoria…-

-tengo un leve recuerdo… ¿eras la que todos trataban de fenómeno?- asintió –y…yo era la única que te veía normal…-musité para mi, se sonrió y volví a mirarla, no sé porque cada vez que la miraba sentía su temor hacia mi…

-me entere que te borraron la memoria y que Axel te ayudo…-

-así es...-me limite a contestar –hazme un favor-me miro entre sorprendida y desconcertada por lo que proseguí –ayúdame a recordar algo…¿eras la que podía ver el futuro?-asintió sonriendo

-vine ni bien me entere lo que había pasado…y realmente lo siento mucho…-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro…sé porque lo decía –fueron pareja esos años…-en ese momento Dante estaba a mi lado, tenía ganas de callarla de alguna manera; pero sería demasiado evidente… -debe dolerte mucho-

-definitivamente-dije mirando a Dante, notaba su malestar…-Dante ella es Melanie, Melanie él es Dante…mi novio -

-oh-dijo ella sorprendida –mucho gusto-

-igualmente…-respondió fríamente Dante, cosa que me molesto

-vayamos con la familia-dijo Melanie le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se adelantara, esta nos miro y luego asintió

-Dante…realmente lo siento…pero era algo que prefería olvidar junto con otras cosas-

-de acuerdo, lo entiendo-dijo aun con indiferencia, ya empezaba a molestarme

-¡Dante por favor! Quiero terminar bien el maldito día y mañana empezar con la casería de una vez-no contesto ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada…

Me uní a Melanie que hablaba con Jane la hermana mayor de Axel…

-sinceramente siento mucho lo de tu hermano-escuche que decía, aquellas palabras…no tuve tiempo de despedirme…por eso lo hare ahora…leí el epitafio y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas.

**Axel Sykes**

**Gran hermano y amigo**

**Estimado hijo**

**En donde estés, siempre te recordaremos**

**Que en paz descanses.**

Y allí yacía, bajo la tapa de aquel ataúd de roble su cuerpo...sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás y me besaba la mejilla

-lo siento…me comporte como un idiota-susurro en mi oído, yo me reí suavemente mientras pasaba mi mano por donde las lagrimas caían…

-no te preocupes Dante…estoy bien-

-¿alguien quiere decir algo?-pregunto el sacerdote que estaba en la ceremonia

-si yo-dijimos a la vez Jane y yo, ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento me cedió el lugar, mire un momento el ataúd y luego respire hondo.

-Axel…-empecé mirándome las manos –se que donde estés…siempre nos cuidaras…me cuidaras, fuiste una gran persona conmigo, valoro todo lo que me diste…-se me quebró la voz –valoro…valoro que hayas hecho eso por mi cuando yo me negué…aunque haya tenido este final…-mire el piso un momento antes de mirar a la familia, que como me suponía estaban petrificados –gracias por haberme hecho recuperar la memoria y lamento mucho…muchísimo no haber tenido la posibilidad de agradecértelo como debía…ojala que encuentres tu luz y descanses…en paz-mire al sacerdote asintiendo en señal de haber terminado y me dirigí hacia Dante, la madre de Axel se me acerco.

-¿Qué quisiste decir Leslie?-pregunto tratando de mantener un tono tranquilo

-su hijo me ayudo…-

-¿eso quiere decir que murió por tu culpa?-

-no…-mire el piso nuevamente y al levantar la vista dije– quiere decir que el mundo corre un gran peligro...- me aleje bruscamente de ahí hasta salir del cementerio…

Necesitaba un poco de respiro…calmarme y mañana empezar con esto de una buena vez…

-será mejor que nos vayamos ya de acá-dijo Dante a alguien que no era yo, me gire para encontrarme con Melanie –ella viene con nosotros-dijo Dante mirándome, me limite a asentir

-podemos ir en mi coche-dijo Melanie sonriendo

-gracias Mel-dije

El viaje fue muy largo y sobretodo bastante silencioso, Melanie debes en cuando decía algo para abandonar el oscuro silencio que se hacía…

-bien… ¿es aquí verdad?-pregunto

-si-contesto Dante –gracias Melanie-

-no es nada-dijo sonriendo

-¿Dónde te quedaras?-

-veré si me puedo alojar en algún hotel, traje el dinero que mis tíos depositaron en Zúrich-

-ah bueno-

-nos vemos mañana chicos-dijo ansiosa

Me despedí con un gesto de mano y baje del coche

Entre al local que como de costumbre estaba abierto…

-¿nunca cierras la puerta de este local?-

-no hay muchos delincuentes suelto por aquí, bueno…si…hay una-

-¿una?-pregunte confusa

-si…tu-me agarro por la cintura y comenzó a besarme llegaría un momento en el que dejaría que siguiera…por ahora lo pararía.

-fue muy honesto lo que dijiste hoy-me susurro

-gracias…al menos así me siento más liberada-

-tengo curiosidad por algo-

-¿a ver?-pregunte

-¿nunca has…?-dejo la pregunta de modo insinuante

-naturalmente no…no llegamos a eso…-

-uhm…ahora entiendo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-el porque me rechazas tanto cuando quiero exceder los limites que me impones que cada vez que te beso-

-ah-fue lo único que pude decir, sabía que él tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

-Sera mejor que descansemos, al menos un poco, la mañana a sido muy pesada…-dijo Dante - ¿algún días vas a traer tus cosas aquí? –pregunto desconcertándome por completo

-creo que si quieres estar conmigo tendrás unos cuantos cambios-

-mientras tú los tengas también-

-Dante…no-

-de acuerdo, entonces olvídate de mis cambios-

-¡no me podes hacer eso!-grite como una niña caprichosa, pateando estúpidamente el piso, este se rio y se acerco a mi nuevamente

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, seré bueno…y te esperare-

-¿lo harías?-pregunte ilusionada

-no-contesto, lo mire mal…-bueno, si lo hare-dijo bufando, me carcajee un poco y me tire a su cuello besándolo apasionadamente para luego alejarme y mirarlo –gracias Dante-

-acepta que ningún hombre seria como yo-puse los ojos en blanco y deshice su presa alrededor de mi cintura –descansemos mejor…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Muy cursi el final…pero admito que suelo ser romántica…y mas con este personaje ¿Quién no quiere un hombre así?  
jeje,cuídense y buen domingo.**

**AuRevoir!**


	9. Hell Song

**Hola!! **

**Bueno,primero creo que esta demás decir que esa canción la cree yo,como casi todo lo de esta historia . menos a Dante,si hubiera creado a un personaje como el creo que no podría dormir por noches…Creo que los de CAPCOM nos lo hacen a propósito, saben que Dante nos gusta y cada vez lo hacen mas guapo,el Dante del DMC 4 está de infarto terriblemente .  
En fin,este capítulo no tiene nada en especial,o quizás para ustedes si…tiene algo misterioso en el fondo quizás lo descubran.**

**Disfruten!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hell Song

Solitaria caminaba por calles poco pobladas, pensando cómo llevar a cabo su plan, escuchando las mil y una ideas que por su mente en este momento pasaban…  
Paro en seco ante una idea que paso velozmente por su mente, algo de aquel plan le decía que saldría como ella deseaba, empezó a escuchar una diabólica melodía…aguzo su oído para escuchar la letra…

_Escucho desde el más allá,  
los lamentos de los ángeles caídos;  
sus peticiones a los dioses del cielo, pidiendo ser perdonados.  
Desconsolados vuelven a su lugar...El infierno._

Aquellas frases la dejaron pasmada…siguió caminando tratando de encontrar el lugar del que provenía aquella melodía…aunque un ensordecedor ruido hizo que nuevamente parara y escuchara atentamente lo que decía…

_Desde la montaña oigo su ira,  
El dios Samael castiga a quienes lo traicionaron.  
"Ángel de la muerte, escucha mis lamentos,  
jamás quise faltarte el respecto ni traicionarte"_

¿Samael? Estaba confusa ¿Quién lo había traicionado? Nuevamente su cabeza se lleno de ideas…llamarlo, debería llamarlo a él, sería el único que podría ayudarla…y sabia que había una forma de renacer el imperio perdido…solo había que saber llevar el viaje que en este momento se le ha presentado…siguió escuchando la demoniaca música…

_Los ángeles caídos rogando ser perdonados,  
Samael siendo estricto con las condiciones impuestas;  
pero ellos harían cualquier cosa por volver a su lado.  
"Oh secta adoradora de Samael déjame unirme a tu culto, quiero liberarte"_

Para su desgracia no consiguió respuestas, solo una brisa que revolvió aun mas sus cabellos enredados, enfurecida pateo un tacho de basura que ahí se encontraba _"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué nada de lo que intento me sale bien?" _se pregunto la mujer mientras se sentaba sobre el tacho volcado, la melodía siguió…

_Samael cansado de los inservibles ángeles,  
sale a saciar su sed de muertes. . .  
Se topa con aquella extraña mujer que lo llamaba. . .  
"Si quieres algo de mí, tendrás que vender tu alma"_

La mujer totalmente extrañada ante aquel ser parado frente a ella, intenta acercarse, el demonio retrocede negando con su índice

"_solo el verdadero dios puede ver mi rostro"_

Ella siguió con su misma pose e intento acercarse a Samael. Este volvió a retroceder esta vez gruñendo.

"_tan solo limítate a decir que quieres niña promiscua y véndeme tu alma"_

La melodía seguía…pero esta vez solo era un único instrumento…la guitarra eléctrica.

_"Ya no tengo" contesto la mujer sonriente.  
"Te quiero a ti, juntos podremos renacer el paraíso perdido,  
un mundo donde las almas errantes sean perdonadas,  
un dios, un dios benigno. . ."_

La mujer no saco sus ojos negros de aquella figura que con sus alas negras tapaba su rostro, solo sus piernas se veían, y solo el vigor que emanaba se sentía, esperando la respuesta de aquella criatura celestial volvió a acercarse lentamente, este en un ágil movimiento apareció en otro lado, la mujer lo miro atónita mientras regresaba a su posición anterior, una voz angelical rompió la melodía de la guitarra…

_El paraíso perdido que en un tiempo fue anhelado.  
Samael escucho la propuesta de aquella mujer,  
cedió sonriente al perfecto plan.  
Solo queda encontrar a la persona adecuada. . .para llevar el embrión._

Todo había terminado, aquella malvada mujer tenía su plan asegurado y perfectamente planeado, acabaría con los humanos que no merecieran la vida, aquellos que despreciaran todo lo que esta les dio, aquellos que se creyeran superiores por el simple hecho de tener un buen nivel social y aquellos la vida haya dejado desahuciados…acabarían las guerras, las discusiones por cualquier cosa…el inminente final que este mundo está por tener por culpa de aquellos humanos…

_Ángeles caídos, desesperados buscan a su única salvadora.  
"Dama Oscura, diosa del paraíso, se paciente con nosotros. . .  
y escucha nuestras peticiones"  
La Dama Oscura cansada de sus llantos cedió a escucharlos._

La dama oscura cedió con las condiciones de arreglar unos cuantos detalles, sabía que ahora más que nunca el lugar en el que ella había crecido se perdería en un…_ "paraíso perfecto" _y que ella no estaría en la lista de las almas errante perdonadas en el renacimiento…sabia que aquella mujer la odiaba con todo su ser, y sabia que si esto no lo terminaba ella no habría nadie que pudiera hacerlo, aunque…necesitaría la ayuda de aquel misterioso hombre que aquella noche solitaria se le acerco…jamás le pidió nada, pero el sabia que esto sucedería…

_Perfecciona nuestro plan, pero evita que el renazca.  
Si alguien sabe de esto, no solo perderemos nosotros,  
a ti te enterraran en el infierno.  
Descubre tus poderes y destruye a Samael. . ._

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas como fuego sobre la piel de la joven Dama Oscura, sabía que ella ahora tenía un poder que buscar…enterrado como un tesoro lejos de sus cazadores, solo que ella sabia donde buscar la respuestas a todas sus preguntas y aunque no le sería fácil encontrarlo ahora; lo intentaría y sabia que lograría encontrarlo en aquella casa abandonada que perteneció a sus padres en tiempo pasado, solo que ahora se siente feliz allí…encontrándose en soledad, desde que perdió…**todo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	10. Dark Legacy

**Hola!! **

**Holaaaa,perdón tanto tiempo!!recién reviso el correo y me encuentro con cualquier cantidad de mensajes y wow!! Diosa Luna sí que sos insistente!! . perdón pero la verdad que tuve una semana súper activa y ni pare a revisar nada,aca dejo el siguiente cap.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dark Legacy

Todo aquello era extremadamente extraño…sabía que Narcissa me odiaba ¿Cómo haría para encontrar a aquel misterioso joven?

-¿Dante?-

-¿sí?-pregunto…estábamos recostados en la cama, yo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho escuchando los tranquilos latidos de su corazón mientras él jugaba con uno de los mechones de mi cabello.

-necesito ayuda con esto; pero no sé por dónde empezar…-

-dijiste que tenías que hallar a aquel hombre-

-si…jamás pude verle el rostro…solo recuerdo su voz…algo parecida a la tuya; aunque un poco más sosegada…-

-¿te dijo algo de su paradero? ¿Dónde podrías encontrarlo o algo por el estilo?-

-nada…solo que se encontraba de vez en cuando en una casa abandonada…donde estuvo un tiempo con sus padres y su hermano menor, dice que la soledad y los triste recuerdos lo ayudan a recordar muchas cosas que había perdido; una parte de su ser que creía olvidada, algo que llamo mi atención…-

-y ligeramente la mía… ¿recuerdas sus prendas?-pregunto incorporándose de golpe haciendo que yo me tuviera que sentar en el borde de la cama.

-no…estaba todo muy oscuro-

-dijiste que su voz era parecida a la mía pero más sosegada ¿verdad?-me limite a asentir; quería ver a donde quería llegar –te dejare ir a aquella casa; pero tendré que decirle a La…-

-**¡No!** ¡De ninguna manera! Ella no-Dante se carcajeo un poco y luego prosiguió

-de acuerdo…entonces dejare a Trish al cargo-

-gracias Dante-

-solo quiero que sepas que hacer con esto-

-sé que me ayudaras cuando te lo pida…-

-de eso no tengas dudas-

La noche llego rápido; junto a ella la rubia apareció en el local ni bien Dante la llamo.

-gracias por poder venir Trish-dije yo mientras

-sabes que puedes contar con noso…bueno al menos conmigo si puedes contar-sonreí tímidamente ante eso y luego salude a Dante

-nos vemos en un rato…se que se te hará largo…pero será menos tiempo del que creas-

-mientras no tenga que salir corriendo a socorrer a ambas-dijo irónicamente

-si hay algo que me molesta Dante Sparda es que hagas eso, ya hablaremos de esto-

-seguro…_ "lo hablaremos"_ pero no con palabras-

-¡Dante!-grite indignada

-de acuerdo, se nos va a hacer tarde-dijo Trish

-adiós Dante-dije mientras salía a la oscura y "fría" noche, aun tenia esos sofocantes calores que llegaban de la nada; aunque poco a poco me iba acostumbrando…

-bien…ve tu adelante, yo te seguiré de cerca-asentí, era difícil ver en la oscuridad…

Me fui adentrando cada vez mas…una sensación de miedo me invadió lentamente todo el cuerpo, sentía el frio viento golpear contra mi rostro en un intento de despabilarme aunque algo totalmente fallido, ya que en ese momento me encontraba viendo fuera de este mundo algo…una escena que cruzaba ante mis ojos y luego un grito que llego desde atrás haciendo que rápidamente me diera vuelta, no había sido Trish la que había gritado…había sido alguien más.

Trish estaba al lado del cuerpo de una joven que temblaba sin parar…me acerque un poco mas y quede totalmente sorprendida al ver quien era…

-Melanie…-musité –oh dios, mío no… ¿Qué le han hecho?

-creo que la han violado-

-¿Mel? ¿Podrías decirme que paso?-dije acercándome a ella, aunque me empujo –Mel…-murmuré

-¡aléjate de mí!-grito histérica -¡esto es tu culpa! Esas cosas te persiguen a ti…-seguía gritando, sus ojos los tenia fuera de órbita, algo que me preocupaba bastante…

-llévala al hospital, yo seguiré con esto, debo saber qué hacer y quizás me enterare de quien le pudo haber hecho eso…-dije señalando a Melanie

-pero Leslie…-

-estaré bien, gracias-

Me aleje de la molesta Trish y comencé a adentrarme en aquella oscuridad…

Alguien de voz suave comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras inentendibles al principio…pero luego…

_La Dama Oscura a revivido…  
¿deberíamos estar asustados?  
o quizás mejor… ¿impresionados?  
tu presencia no causa más que molestia a mi grupo;  
quieres apoderarte de nuestro tesoro y destruir a nuestro dios,  
ten en cuenta niña que no siempre tendrás ese medallón para salvarte;  
ten en cuenta que no siempre tendrás a esos ángeles para cuidarte…_

-entiendo lo que quieres decir…lo que no entiendo es porque creen que yo quiero sacarles algo…solo quiero terminar con lo que los ángeles caídos me han ordenado…-

_Ahí es donde te equivocas niña,  
Tu sangre oscura tiene más poder del que imaginas,  
podrías acabar con una ciudad entera si quisieras…  
podrías acabar con el mundo.  
Destruir el paraíso que resurgirá gracias a nuestro dios,  
el ritual está terminado, ahora nos haces falta tú…  
_

-Les hago falta yo… ¿Qué ritual está terminado? ¿a quién han matado? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Oh dios…-me calle de golpe al ver en el cielo un manto de humo negro…había algunas descargas, lo que no sabía si era porque iba a llover o porque algo malo estaba por pasar, pronto algo respondió todas mis preguntas…Narcissa.

-Niña de cara bonita ¿acaso tu novio no te dijo que todos te adoran?-

-¿todos me adoran?-

-eres la preferida para acabar conmigo, pero yo estoy segura que no podrás con esto-un fuerte golpe me hizo estrellar contra el bote de residuos…lo peor de todo era que no se había movido del lugar…sentí un fuerte tirón en la herida y mi ropa comenzó a humedecerse –oh no…-musité

-pobrecita…¿Qué paso pequeña _Dama Oscura_? ¿Has perdido tus fuerzas?-quise contestarle que eso solo pasaría en sus sueños pero no pude ni siquiera eso…me tenia encerrada como en una burbuja… -lamento mucho lo que le paso a Mel, sabes Leslie nunca podrás deshacerte de mi…-sin decir más nada desapareció y alguien me levanto

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto fríamente

-aquella mujer me quiere a mi… ¿Quién eres?-

-a quien venias a ver-me quede muda, y deje que me llevase a donde lo haría

El cielo había vuelto a su normalidad, yo estaba totalmente mareada y sentía nauseas, escuchaba el ruido de unas gotitas en un toldo y luego sentí como me apoyaban sobre algo… ¿una mesa?

-quédate ahí, ya vengo-dijo, _-como si pudiera moverme- _pensé en mi fuero interno, luego de unos minutos volvió, traía un botiquín –procura quedarte quieta…-

-ya pase por esto, no temo a sufrir-dije ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado de la ventana

-bien…entonces si así lo quieres-comenzó a revolver en busca de algo dentro de ese maletín

-y…dime una cosa… ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi?-

-mucho-

-¿exactamente?-

-¿Qué entiendes como _mucho_?-hizo una pausa mientras pasaba la aguja por mi carne, todos mis músculos se contrajeron…urgentemente necesitaba anestesia…

-¿quieres que te de anestesia?-

-no…quiero saber qué es lo que sabes de mi-dije con voz medio ahogada

-que estas saliendo con el caza demonios Dante…por ejemplo y que tu padre perteneció al clan de Sparda…¿de dónde crees que viene tu apodo…Dama Oscura, eres la diosa del paraíso, y tu deber es liberar a la tierra del mal que la acecha-

-¿mi deber?-

El hombre suspiro mientras pasaba la aguja de un lado a otro –pon atención a esto que te diré-espere en silencio mientras el dolor invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo, el hombre volvió a suspirar -¿sabes quién es Sparda?-

-¿Cómo no podría…?-

-limítate a responder **si o no** cuando te haga una pregunta-aquello me causo rabia por lo tanto no dije nada

-¿sabes quién es Sparda?-

-si-conteste con frialdad

-bien…tu padre estuvo de su lado en la guerra contra Mundus, cada uno formo familia por su lado, el problema fue que Sparda murió…tu padre de alguna manera logro vivir más tiempo; Narcissa fue mandada a la tierra por este demonio…Mundus, el no podía volver a salir, ella empezó siendo un simple humano…algo hizo que encontrara la caja de pandora…literalmente y encontrar todos los poderes; aunque eso hizo que se volviera loca, comenzó a desear el renacimiento de un paraíso perdido, y por eso termino haciendo un pacto con Samael…-

-¿y? ¿Qué paso después?-

-convirtió a Samael en un embrión; inoculándoselo a la primera que se le cruzara, el problema fue que a quien mando se le escapo las cosas de las manos y la terminó violando…hicieron que te odiara y ahora busca venganza…-

-¿y quién es? ¿Qué debo hacer supuestamente?-

-encontrar el legado oscuro que cae sobre ti-

-¿Qué?-

-para saber cómo seguir, tienes que encontrar un libro muy importante…yo logre salvar unos cuantos en el incendio, pero el legado oscuro se incendio aquel día-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo encuentre?-

-manéjate con la información que te de tu amigo Mike y luego seguiré yo…te ayudare, te guiare y te enseñare artes oscuras, no le digas nada a Dante…y mucho menos quien soy- ya había terminado hace rato de coser la herida y ahora se había alejado, vi con la poca luz que daba la vela _¡toc!_ La luz me había dejado ciega y hasta que me acostumbre pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

Al enfocar mi vista sobre el hombre que se encontraba parado en el vestíbulo quede estupefacta. Los ojos se me abrieron como platos al tenerlo reflejado en mis ojos.

-wow, Dante…nunca…me dijo que habías logrado salir-

-y nunca te lo dirá…ni el mismo lo sabe-dijo acercándose nuevamente –esta es mi casa; aquí es donde guardo todos las escrituras de Sparda, donde él me enseño las artes oscuras del mundo demoniaco y donde tú, pequeña dama oscura tendrás que aprender-

-estoy segura que Trish ya habrá avisado a Dante que me fui sola… ¿Qué pasaría si…?-

-te guiare de vuelta, de ahora en mas, procura mantenerte a salvo, ve a Los Ángeles y averigua que es lo que sucede; luego te diré que mas-asentí, baje de la mesa con su caballerosa y elegante ayuda; la lluvia no cesaba y me empape al salir…

_En el silencio de la noche,  
sentí un murmullo;  
como si alguien me llamara…  
Regrese a la realidad, debería estar soñando.  
Mas tarde tendría tiempo de pensar,  
ahora solo quiero descansar…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado y prometo no tardar para el próximo!!**

**Adius!!**


	11. A beautiful lie

**Hola!! **

**No me tardo nada, nuevo capítulo.  
ojala les guste…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A Beautiful lie

Llegue a la puerta del 'Devil May Cry' siendo escoltada por Vergil…

-gracias-dije agradecida

-cuídate- lo vi alejarse por la calle oscura y cuando todo quedo sumido en un terrible silencio, entre al local…Dante aun estaba despierto…

-Trish me dijo lo que ocurrió-dijo Dante -¿Qué te paso?-pregunto al ver mis prendas manchadas de sangre

-tuve un encuentro con Narcissa cuando me aleje de Trish…pero no ha pasado nada Dante…el joven ese me ayudo…-

-el joven…-repitió

-Dante…-

-Melanie escapo, Trish dice que se convirtió en polvo en sus brazos-

-qué extraño-murmure

-pienso lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas Leslie?-

-nada Dante…aunque a veces es mejor ocultar algunas cosas para hacerle al otro las cosas más fáciles-

-en eso estoy en desacuerdo-

-se que tú me ocultas cosas Dante-sentencie sin mirarlo…-entonces mi teoría no es tan loca, la gente suele mentir para no hacer sufrir-

-¿eso es lo que tú te quieres hacer creer?-pregunto irónico

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué te dijo aquel _"joven"_?-pregunto

-que debo ir a Los Ángeles y que luego el me guiara a nuestro final-

-me gustaría hablar con esa persona-

-Dante…no querrás…-

-ok…-se limito a contestar

-si quieres me puedo ir…-

-¿sí? ¿Adónde?-pregunto con sarcasmo

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, no las deje escapar -¡odio!-dije golpeándolo por la espalda, haciendo que se diera vuelta –¡que hagas!-dije ahora golpeándole el pecho, pero tomo mis muñecas -¡Esto! Dante…-seguía haciendo fuerza para golpearlo y para mi desgracia las lagrimas habían asomado cayendo por mi mejilla.

-hey cálmate- seguía intentando golpearlo…aunque en un claro fallido intento –Leslie-dijo paciente mientras miraba hacia otro lado, me calme mirando su _"pacifico"_ rostro -¿te calmaste?-

-un poco…-admití

-voy a aceptar que algunas cosas las obvies; pero no creas que te salvaras de todo-dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos, quise desviar mi vista, pero no pude…-eres demasiado testadura…rebelde…creo que más que yo…es raro en una mujer eso…-

-tienes dos mujeres que son así-

-¿tengo? Solo tengo una…-dijo soltándome las muñecas y agarrándome por la cintura –y esa eres tú-selló aquello con un beso.

Aquella noche no dormí tranquila, tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y me despertaba sobresaltada, todas aquellas pesadillas giraban en torno a lo mismo…Narcissa.

En un momento de la noche mientras Dante dormía plácidamente a mi lado me puse boca arriba a mirar el techo…pensaba en miles de cosas que en este momento pasaban por mi mente, entre ellas no entendía el porqué de haberme robado la rosa…  
Me levante sigilosamente, baje las escaleras y me senté en la silla de Dante, agarre la foto de su madre y comencé a observarla detenidamente…y ahora que la miraba, Trish tenía un parecido muy grande con ella, yo diría que era idéntica…algo que luego tendría que preguntarle a Dante…en ese momento una sombra rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos…

-¿hola?-dije en un susurro

-necesito ayuda…-dijo la voz de una niña

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te paso?-pregunte… ¿demasiado confiada? Yo diría…una chiquita de unos ocho años salió de las sombras del local…

-me persiguen…-caminaba hacia mí, cuando llego se desmayo en mis brazos…la primer impresión fue un terrible susto y luego me tranquilice…esto no estaba en mis planes…

Deje a la niña en el sillón para que descansara, volví a la silla de Dante, empecé a revisar los cajones, solo para curiosear, encontrándome con unas cuantas cartas…todas apiladas agarradas con una bandita elástica, las solté y leí la primera que estaba bajo un titulo que me llamo mucho la atención: _"El dolor que creí jamás sentir"_

_Mi hermano ha quedado encerrado en el infierno y para ser sincero…llore, creo que fue la primera vez que llore en mi vida, no pude admitirlo frente a Lady cuando me pregunto si estaba llorando…pero sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente…__**puede que en algún lugar haya un demonio que llore por la pérdida de un ser querido, **__y si lo hay…pero soy demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo…demasiado…regrese al local con la esperanza de hacerlo funcionar…pero esa fue la idea más idiota que pude haber tenido… "en mis horas" de descanso, me la pasaba pensando en Vergil…nuestra rivalidad fue por años…pero no iba a dejar que hiciera eso…jamás dejaría que obtuviera el poder de Sparda y menos para los fines con los que lo utilizaría…él veía a la raza humana como un desperdicio, algo errante en el mundo, seres que lo único que hacían era sufrir y consumirse en sus propias penas…yo por mi parte no los veía así, tenían su lado bueno, algunas cosas las admiraba, el amor es una de ellas, algunas veces creo que la compasión de Eva nunca la herede, la pasión para amar a alguien…el deseo y el amor nunca fueron juntos conmigo y eso es lo que más me asusta, haber perdido una parte esencial de mi…  
Prefería seguir con mi fachada antes que caer en una depresión…humana y cuando decía fachada me refería a seguir fingiendo ser como soy…esa forma que opte por ser…algo…una cosa que nunca es herida por nada y que a veces tiene un mal día, algo que muchas veces no puedo disimular…_

Quede impresionada al leer aquello, no pensaba que Dante…oh dios…tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo pensar con claridad, mire las demás cartas, aunque todavía seguía aquella en mi mente, no podía creer que Dante era así… ¿y de Vergil? Simplemente sin palabras…quizás haya cambiado…vi una carta con la firma _**"Lady" **_algo que me molesto, pero igual la leí…

_Dante…lamento no haberme contactado todo este tiempo, tuve un problema fuera del país y decidí irme, he vuelto con algo de información, supongo que después de un tiempo ya habrás prosperado bastante con el negocio…aunque lo dudo, en fin, escuche que buscan a una joven de apellido Dubois, la historia está muy distorsionada, no podría darte muchos datos, solo sé que es investigadora de lo paranormal, salvo a un chico de unos tres años de un demonio que lo había poseído y ahora se encuentra viviendo en Inglaterra, la gente no la conoce mucho, solo dicen que se destaca por sus habituales prendas negras…ojala puedas encontrarla, algo hay tras ella y sé que es algo muy maligno…_

-¿Leslie?-pregunto Dante

-oh Dante, lo siento-dije guardando las cartas en su lugar

-¿Qué hacías?-

-estaba aburrida y no podía dormir…por alguna casualidad tenía que bajar…-dije señalando el sillón

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Dante, bajando el tono de voz

-una niña que dijo que estaba siendo perseguida por alguien…se desmayo en mis brazos…-intentaba evadir completamente el tema de porque revisaba sus cosas…

-¿Qué leías?-pregunto sin mirarme

-algunas cosas que tenias guardadas…-dije tratando de ocultar la culpa de mi voz

-¿te satisface?-

-¿eh?-

-si te sentís mejor al haberlo leído-

-realmente no te entiendo Dante…-

-lo mismo me pasa contigo-

-últimamente vivimos peleando por estupideces, no me parece justo-

-a mi no me parece justo tener que soportar que me ocultes cosas-

-y nuevamente volvemos a la hermosa mentira…-dije sarcásticamente ligándome una mirada encolerizada -¡Dante por el amor de dios! Jamás pensé que tuvieras todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por una "fachada"-

-justo esa venís a leer-

-realmente lo siento Dante-

-no te preocupes…-dijo sin mirarme -¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?-

-puedo llevármela si quieres-

-¿A dónde?-

-aun tengo mi departamento Dante, no lo olvides-

-no puedes estar sin mi protección-

-antes de conocerte a ti…me defendía muy bien -

-sí pero no contabas con una persecución de una loca…-

-eso no te lo puedo negar…pero puedo prote…-

-es mejor que te quedes, pero tu orgullo te supera-

-y el tuyo no se queda atrás-

-eso es cierto… ¿Qué mas leíste?-

-la carta que Lady te mando…ella me conocía, sabia mas de mí que yo misma…-

-dime una cosa…pequeña criatura testaruda…¿es cierto eso que salvaste a un niño de tres años de una posesión?-

-si-

-wow…-dijo mirándome impresionado

-por eso te digo que…-

-se quedan ambas aquí…-

-¿Dante?-

-¿sí?-

-¿tienes personalidad múltiple?-dije arqueando una ceja

-¿Cómo?-

-tus repentinos cambios de humor…son preocupantes-

La niña comenzó a despertar de su desmayo y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia mí, su melena roja hizo que me recordara al fuego…la tez tenía un toque medio moreno y a decir verdad era bastante linda…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte maternalmente, no sabía de ese lado en mi…

-Wendy…Wendy Stark-

-Leslie…-me llamo Dante, hizo un gesto cuando obtuvo mi atención, me acerque a él y me susurro –no te confíes, puede ser una prueba-

-Dante por favor, si fuera una prueba…-

-escucha a los que saben cariño-tuve que asentir ya que presentía lo mismo, me acerque nuevamente a la niña

-¿Quién te trajo?-

-llegue sola…-

-¿te perdiste?-

-una mujer me mando con ustedes…dijo que me cuidarían-

-¿recuerdas como era?-

En ese momento Wendy quedo en silencio y se agarro fuertemente la cabeza…esto comenzaba a asustarme…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	12. Lady Dark

**Bueno, como ya la termino, voy a dejar dos capítulos más, ojala la lean…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter 11: Lady Dark

En el momento que ella se agarro la cabeza unos cuantos demonios se nos tiraron encima…

-protege a la niña Leslie-me ordeno Dante, subí con ella las escaleras y nos metimos en la habitación…donde unos minutos después llegaron más demonios, agarre rápidamente mi arma y comencé a disparar, Wendy se había escondido debajo de la cama y en ese momento sentí que pego uno grito…los demonios desaparecieron…

-¡Wendy! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunte mirando debajo de la cama

-si…eso es lo que siempre hago para ahuyentarlo…-en ese momento entro Dante

-¿me pueden explicar qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto este mirándonos un poco fuera de sí

-es…algo raro de explicar…-conteste yo, mirando a Wendy

-soy mitad sirena…y ese ruido a los demonios les hace mal…-

-si eres mitad sirena ¿Por qué no tienes…?-Wendy no dejo que Dante siguiera

-al ser **mitad sirena **podemos o no heredar las aletas…en mi caso no se dio de esa manera y solo soy un "humano" que tiene los poderes esos…-

Dante y yo quedamos boquiabiertos, por lo que termine siendo yo la que rompió el silencio que se había hecho…

-¿sabes cuando vienen?-

-si…-

-podrías venir con nosotros a Los Ángeles-dije yo

-eres la dama oscura ¿verdad?-pregunto

-así dicen…-conteste

-tendrás que descubrir tus poderes…creo que podría ayudarte…tienes que ir al lago ¿Cuándo tienen que irse a Los Ángeles?-

-quizás eso cambie-dijo Dante, yo lo mire sin entenderlo

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-porque yo lo digo Leslie, vamos a ver que decide nuestro amiguito invisible…-mientras decía eso miraba hacia otro lado

-de acuerdo Dante…-mi tono de voz hizo que me mirara

-bien, entonces los guiare-

-¿ahora?-

-cuanto antes mejor señorita-

-dime Leslie-me sonrió y no pude evitar corresponderle

Salimos del local, el cielo estaba adornado por alguna que otra estrella la niña me miro y dijo -¿crees que en algunas de esas estrellas puede estar tu familia?-

-desearía poder creer que si…-me limite a contestar, Dante iba en silencio al lado mío…

El resto del camino fue bastante silencioso y comenzaba a molestarme…

-Dante… ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos a Los Ángeles?-

-sigo haciéndome la misma pregunta…-contesto el

-¿perdón?-

-sospecho porque no quieres decirme nada…-

-y seguimos con lo mismo-

-llegamos-dijo la niña parando nuestra discusión

Habíamos llegado a un claro, donde a lo lejos llegaba a visualizarse un lago, todo era demasiado bello y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían…tuve la repentina sensación de haber vivido esto…un deja vu…

-escuche a una señora decir el significado de quien eres tu-comento la niña con la vista perdida en el mar

-¿Qué señora?-

-ella te conoce…-

-¿Cómo es?-

-dice que cuando logre volver a tenerte te hará su sirvienta…-me negué a volver a preguntarle de quien hablaba, estaba claro que no quería decirme nada de ella…a menos que estuviese poseída… -ven Leslie…-dijo la niña tendiéndome su mano, eché una rápida mirada a Dante y tome su mano, con un caminar lento comenzó a guiarme hacia el lago…note unas cabecitas salir del agua y mirar a nuestra dirección.

-ellas saben de tu existencia y te llevaran con él-

-¿con quién?-

-todo a su tiempo Leslie-mire hacia atrás donde Dante estaba parado…pero algo me llamo más la atención

-todo lo que veas es producto de tus miedos, cuando tomas la mano de una sirena, ves tus miedos en las personas que quieres-

-¿por eso lo veo a él…?-

-así es-quede bastante asombrada y volví mi mirada al frente…llegamos a la orilla del lago y dos sirenas extendieron sus manos.

-Recuerden que solo es un simple humano…-dijo ella sonriéndoles –necesitara oxigeno de vez en cuando-ambas asintieron y tomaron mis manos, me sumergieron y comenzaron a nadar a alta velocidad, en algunas ocasiones me sacaba a la superficie para que respirara y después volvían a sumergirme…debo decir que el viaje no fue nada agradable…

Llegamos a la orilla, distinguí una cabaña bastante cerca

-gracias por traerme-dije sonriendo, emitieron un ruido que entendí como un _"de nada"_, comencé a acercarme a la cabaña, antes de llegar las puertas se abrieron y alguien que no llegaba a distinguir quedo en la puerta…

-bienvenida señorita Dubois-dijo una voz masculina

-¿eres quien me…?-

-exacto, entra-

Acelere el paso y llegue a la puerta de la cabaña donde hacia unos minutos había estado aquel misterioso hombre…

-¿quieres algo? No creo que ese viaje te haya gustado mucho-

-no gracias está bien…si fueran menos groseras lo hubiera disfrutado- se rio, una risa suave y encantadora a mi parecer, salió de lo que sería la cocina, un chico, alto de tez morena, cabello oscuro y unos bellísimos ojos verdes, quede bastante impresionada y creo que el también…

-bien…veamos ¿sabes cómo nace la dame foncée?-

-en realidad no-

-de acuerdo, toma asiento-dijo elegantemente, me senté en el sillón que tenia detrás de mí y el se sentó a mi lado – bueno, empecemos por lo simple ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?-

-me cruce con unos ángeles caídos…-

-perfecto…-me corto -¿tienen alguna idea de quien lleva el embrión de Samael?-

-no…-

-Melanie, ya desarrollo sus poderes, y esta buscándote, ella ha perdido tu rastro, no te encontrara pero cuando abandones este lugar empezara la cacería y de este lugar no te irás hasta que no hallas descubierto todo-me quede en silencio mirando la chimenea que tenía delante de mí –ahora, pon atención en todo lo que te diga y luego empezaremos con el entrenamiento que seguirás con Vergil-

-¿lo conoces?-

-es una larga historia, vayamos a lo nuestro…-dijo parándose y agarrando un papel –lee esto-me lo entrego y lo abrí

_-Hace unos cuarenta años atrás se decía que había un poder que estaba anexado al colgante de la reina asesinada, el poder de ese colgante luego se perdió ya que el infierno lo tomo como suyo, se inyectaba cuando una persona estaba al borde de la muerte y quien lo obtuviese seria __**La Dama Oscura o El Caballero Oscuro**__, La Dama Oscura seria como una viuda negra…nadie podría estar a su lado ya que de a poco le iría quitando las energías hasta matarlo, El Caballero Oscuro por su parte haría todo lo posible por mantener al mundo a salvo…-_ deje de leer un poco sorprendida

-¿dime Leslie?-dijo el joven

-esto no es cierto-dije incrédula

-La Dama Oscura seria como una viuda negra si fuera por la senda equivocada, tu estas en la buena; pero…-

-¿pero qué?-

-Melanie es la viuda negra-dijo sin vueltas, lo mire; aun la incredulidad cruzaba mi rostro –se que no vas a querer creerlo; pero es la verdad-

-Melanie…-

-ella lleva el embrión de Samael y el odio es lo que alimenta…debemos detenerla, antes que cometa una imprudencia-

-oh dios…-

-toma, es una pastilla de Aglaphotis, cuando hayas obtenido la suficiente confianza dásela, es fundamental que la tome-

-de acuerdo-

-ahora ven-dijo levantándose y haciendo señas para que lo siga. Llegamos a una gran estancia, un lugar muy amplio… -bien, tienes un poder demasiado fuerte…sabes que podrías destruir el mundo completo si te lo propusieras y sabes que con ese poder puedes salvar a la humanidad del fuerte mal que la acecha ¿verdad?-

-si…-

-¿tienes alguna vaga idea de cómo enfadarte?-

-tengo que estar con una persona que sea demasiado insoportable…-

-perfecto, Eddie ven por favor, esto te dolerá preciosa-dijo sonriendo, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho –tienes desventaja al Melanie tener el poder de ver el futuro, no nos beneficia en nada, ella puede saber donde estas ni bien te vayas de aquí, ahora tu futuro es distorsionado…-

-¿Por qué pasa eso?-

-porque tu aquí puedes morir-sentencio, en ese momento un chico…bastante subido de peso entro a la sala, una estúpida sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras su mirada infantil se dirigía a mi… -Eddie has lo imposible por enfadar a nuestra dama…-

Pero antes que nada ocurriese, unos demonios irrumpieron en el lugar, me tire al piso instintivamente y esquive por los pelos uno de los ataques de estos.

-protege a este-ordene, desenfundando la colt y empecé a dispararles a todos los que iban apareciendo, nuevamente como aquella vez, los demonios formaron un circulo...

-Bienvenida nuevamente Narcissa-dije irónicamente al ver la figura oscura de ella en el centro del circulo…demoniaco

-sigues tan maleducada como siempre Les… ¿para que tuve la amabilidad de tenerte conmigo unos días?-

-déjame pensar…para que yo no te impidiera hacer lo que quien sabe irías a hacer…ahora tienes otro plan…el renacer del paraíso corrompido por los humanos malditos…errantes…aquellas almas que serán perdonadas por el embrión que está en el útero de mi amiga…un plan ingenioso…solo que se te olvido un detalle -

-dime cual es querida…por cierto tu querido Dante…nos lo hemos llevado-dijo con un sonrisa

-eso no puede ser cierto-

-ten en cuenta que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…-

-Dante estaba con la niña…-

-oh de ella se ha ocupado Modeus-

En ese momento sentí una bomba estallar en mi interior, eso no era cierto y una parte de mi quería creer que así era…pero desgraciadamente lo creí y caí en una depresión de la que Narcissa se aprovecho…

_Solo recuerdo la oscuridad de sus ojos,  
el ruido de una cascada;  
piedras golpeaban contra algo…  
Me depositaron sobre algo duro y allí quede,  
Sin poder moverme por la inyección que me habían dado…  
Solo tenía una esperanza, y deposito todo plenamente en esa posibilidad…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Me desperté después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cuerpo de la niña yacía a un costado mío…revisé el pulso…y estaba muerta, ahora no había vuelta atrás, algo malo había ocurrido con Leslie, lo presentía…**_


	13. Discovering the truth

Chapter 12: Discovering the truth

_**Enterré en aquel claro el cuerpo de Wendy y luego volví para el local, donde me encontré una gran sorpresa…**_

_**Todo revuelto, como si intentaran encontrar algo, después de unos segundos note la presencia de alguien sentado en mi lugar…encendí la luz y esa persona ni se inmuto en todo caso fue al revés…**_

_**-vaya vaya…mi hermanito aquí, eso sí que es una gran sorpresa-  
**_

_**-solo he venido por una cosa-dijo fríamente él  
**_

_**-veo que el infierno no te ha corregido nada eh-  
**_

_**-y el haber encontrado a esa chica no te ha cambiado nada, sigues tan idiota como siempre-  
**_

_**-¿Cómo sabes de ella?-  
**_

_**-¿a quién más pensaste que vendría a ver? ¿Conoces de alguien más que sepa de artes oscuras y sobretodo…el significado de "**__**La Dama Oscura"?**__**-  
**_

_**-no…pero debe haber más –me limite a contestar fastidiado  
**_

_**-Narcissa se la ha llevado, aun no tengo el lugar exacto; pero si la quieres recuperar sana…pon un poco de tu parte-  
**_

_**-¿era una trampa lo de Wendy?-  
**_

_**-a Wendy la mande yo, después aparentemente se encontró con Narcissa y le cambio el rumbo-entrecerré los ojos mirándolo fijamente, había cambiado bastante a lo que era antes…  
**_

_**-ya no ves a los humanos como un desperdicio-  
**_

_**-aprendí varias cosas de ellos-asentí desviando la vista  
**_

_**-dirígete a la casa de nuestros padres, allí se te abrirá un portal, accede y ruega porque te lleve a tu lugar de destino-  
**_

_**-¿Cuál será?-  
**_

_**-solo tu mente lo sabe…-dijo mientras se dirigía con sus "elegantes" movimientos hacia la puerta  
**_

_**-Vergil…-dije, note que este paro –realmente me alegra que hayas podido regresar-abrió la puerta y desapareció…**_

_**Acomode todo lo que había tirado y note que eran las cartas…había estado leyendo las cartas…**_

__

_**Cuando termine de acomodar, me dirigí directo hacia la casa, una terrible tristeza me invadió al ver la fachada de la casa, solitaria, abandonada, impregnada de terribles recuerdos…recuerdos que ahora pasaban por mi mente…uno por uno, entre, por dentro aun se mantenía, distinguí manchas de sangre en el suelo y supuse de quien serian, al acercarme un poco mas vi una mancha más grande sobre la mesa y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en una silla, pise algo que hizo un molesto ruido; miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, teniendo solo la luz que daba de la calle, miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente, y entre ellas estaba el porqué de la mentira ¿Por qué demonios recurrir a la mentira? Si ella ya sabía que yo quería al menos saber que Vergil estaba bien…también puede haber seguido órdenes dadas por el…no sería nada extraño.**_

_**-bien… ¿Dónde se abre el portal?-  
**_

_**-¿necesitas ayuda guapo?-dijo la ya conocida y molesta voz de Nevan  
**_

_**-no, gracias-conteste de mala forma  
**_

_**-esa chica te ha hecho olvidar quien te convirtió en un hombre cariño-  
**_

_**-cállate o me arrepentiré de haberte dejado con vida-  
**_

_**-vamos…déjame divertirme un poco-  
**_

_**-diviértete pero no molestándome, tengo algo más importante que hacer-  
**_

_**-ven cariño…-sentí la fría mano de Nevan tomando la mía –solo te ayudo porque ella es deliciosa…-  
**_

_**-ya lo creo…-**__**pensé en mi fuero interno –Gracias Nevan-  
**_

_**-guárdame algo de ella, no la quieras toda para ti…-  
**_

_**-no soporto los comentarios lésbicos, fuera-**_

_**Una fuerte brisa se sintió al otro lado de la puerta, **__**-regresando a la normalidad- **__** pensé al ver del otro lado unos cuantos demonios…al parecer se mataban entre sí…**_

_**-¡hey! Que les pasa ¿hace cuanto no tienen diversión?-pregunte sarcásticamente, estos voltearon al verme y se abalanzaron todos sobre mí, con una rápido movimiento ya los tenía a todos ensartados con Rebelión –esto es demasiado fácil…me gano la vida haciendo esto- dije sonriendo, del otro lado escuche un fuerte ruido y antes de abrir la puerta sentí como la otra se cerraba con un fuerte golpe para que luego la cerraran con llave, algo raro ocurría en esta casa…o quizás nunca llegue a descubrir cuantos misterios guardaba realmente.**_

_**Lentamente fui abriendo la puerta, nada se llegaba a distinguir, solo una potente luz blanca -¿tan rápido morí y no me di cuenta?-pregunte  
**_

_**-quieres saber donde esta ella ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz mitad angelical y mitad demoniaca  
**_

_**-¿Quién eres?-  
**_

_**-limítate a responder mi pregunta-  
**_

_**-si quiero saber donde esta…-dije de mal modo  
**_

__

_**-deberás seguir por el camino marcado que ella tenía previsto, el camino que ambos recorrerían para que nada malo le sucediera al mundo…si ella está en peligro nosotros también, cuídate de la viuda negra te estará siguiendo a cada paso que des-  
**_

_**-¿Quién es la viuda negra?-  
**_

_**-quien en su momento estuvo de su lado y luego fue convertida…-  
**_

_**-¿Quiénes son?-  
**_

_**-quienes quisimos volver al paraíso de donde fuimos desterrados…ahora lloramos toda la noche por la pérdida de La Dama Oscura, pero ella lo dejo a usted a cargo y debemos confiar…y tener fe para que nada ocurra-  
**_

_**-¿ella me dejo a cargo por si le pasaba algo?-**__** estaba totalmente confundido, tampoco me había dicho de esta conexión que tenia…más hermosas mentiras a la lista ¿Por qué lo hará?  
**_

_**-¿podremos confiar en usted señor Sparda?-  
**_

_**-si…si ella lo hace ustedes deberían…-me limite a contestar**_

_**La puerta se cerró con violencia cuando me aleje y la otra se destrabo…**_

_**Salí de aquella casa encontrándome con Vergil**_

_**-estoy impresionado hermano-dije mirando el cielo que estaba cada vez más gris  
**_

_**-¿recuerdas adonde quería ir primero?-  
**_

_**-si-  
**_

_**-¿podrás ir?-  
**_

_**-la voy a salvar Vergil-  
**_

_**-de acuerdo-se fue sin mediar más palabras y solo distinguí un punto azul en la oscuridad **_

_**Me fue con paso lento hacia una calle demasiado poblada para esas horas de la noche, hacían ya cuatro horas que se habían llevado a Leslie…y para ser sincero me sentía vacio…ella llena algo en mí, y siento que no me comporte como debería; tengo que encontrarla antes que termine arrepintiéndome.**_

_**Llegue a un local donde vendían motos…**_

_**-disculpe-dije al hombre que estaba ahí – ¿podría dejarme probar una de estas? Le dejo…maldición me olvide el dinero en el local-  
**_

_**-no se preocupe, pruébela total sino le gusta la puede devolver-  
**_

_**-ok gracias-a veces me sale bien fingir…me subí a la moto…lástima que la mía la rompieron esos malditos demonios que entraron…**_

_**Llegue a mitad de una carretera y descubrí el lugar al que las sirenas habían llevado a Leslie…acelere un poco mas hasta llegar allí.  
Toque dos veces y espere…**_

__

_**-¿Quién es?-  
**_

_**-abrí-ordene, la puerta lentamente se fue abriendo y pude ver a un chico de mi edad más o menos, me moleste en un principio; pero al ver el miedo grabado en sus ojos entendí el porqué de su forma de actuar -¿sabes a donde se llevaron a Leslie?-pregunte  
**_

_**-no-  
**_

_**-¿la mujer se llamaba Narcissa verdad?-  
**_

_**-si-  
**_

_**-¿le hizo algo?-  
**_

_**-ella creyó que tu habías resultado lastimado al saber que Wendy estaba muerta…-  
**_

_**-gracias…-dije alejándome**_

_**Nuevamente Vergil estaba allí…**_

_**-se hermano que me extrañaste, no hace falta que me sigas a todos lados-  
**_

_**-¿Cómo puedes estar bromeando cuando tu novia está en peligro y este mundo también?-es una buena pregunta…no sabía que responderle… -veo que te he dejado sin habla…-  
**_

_**-¿para qué viniste Vergil?-  
**_

_**-para decirte que te has equivocado de camino…debes ir a unos cuantos kilómetros más allá de esto, se que allí hay una cueva…-  
**_

_**-lograste capturar a Melanie-  
**_

_**-sí, ella me está dando los datos, no cometas un error más, porque Leslie no regresara…-antes que pudiera reprochar nada ya había desaparecido… **_

_**-¡¡gracias hermano!!-grite, es difícil esto para ambos…y más teniendo a Leslie en el medio, no tendría que haberla dejado…no…-**__**¡¡soy un idiota!!-**__** grite nuevamente**_

_**-sé que esto es difícil para ti Danti- dijo la voz de Nevan detrás mío…  
**_

_**-cállate y déjame en paz Nevan-  
**_

_**-así no sueles tratarme Dante-dijo esta malhumorada  
**_

_**-al menos has algo…dime como encontrar a Leslie…-  
**_

_**-al parecer esa chica significa mucho para ti ¿verdad?-  
**_

__

_**-lo suficiente como para pedírtelo-  
**_

_**-de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer-  
**_

_**-gracias Nevan-dije antes que se fuera, esta se dio vuelta y me dedico una sonrisa…**_

Monte nuevamente la moto y volví a la carretera, ya estaba unos cuantos kilómetros alejado de la cabaña, a lo lejos distinguí la cueva, acelere mas y llegue rápidamente allí ¿será todo así de fácil?

Deje la moto a un lado, adentrándome en la cueva, un tremendo silencio me invadió, no me daba miedo pero si me hacia presentir que algo iba mal…

-¡wow! No esperaba que su héroe llegara tan rápido, si que la quieres chico-

-Narcissa-

-si la quieres, deberás dejarme tus poderes demoniacos…ella no nos servirá como vegetal ahora-

-¿cómo vegetal?-

-oh si chico, para mantenerla tuvimos que…matarla poco a poco, pero solo si nos das tus poderes…-

-déjame verla-ordeno

-jajajajajajaja, buen chiste Sparda, eso jamás, los demonios no pueden entrar aquí-

-¿Cómo es que estas tu entonces?-

-no sobrepases los limites-dijo sonriendo

-si quieres mis poderes deberás entregármela a ella-

-¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?-

-no lo hagas, simplemente guíame a ella-

-de acuerdo, estaremos vigilándolo señor Sparda…-

Aquello quedo en mi mente ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Quién me estará vigilando?

-sígueme…-indico Narcissa, comencé a andar detrás de ella, aquella mujer tenía algo entre manos y la pararía antes de cometer ninguna imprudencia…

-así que tu mandaste a alguien a robar la rosa ¿verdad?-

-eres inteligente cariño-

-cállate-

-ya todos sabrán lo que es un mundo en el que el ser humano sea perdonado por todos sus actos, un mundo mejor-

-¿fuiste torturada por tus padres verdad?-

-¿Qué te importa?-pregunto bruscamente, dejando entrever un si en aquella respuesta…-aquí la tienes…cuando tus poderes sean míos, ella volverá en si totalmente-

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento…verla muerta…o en un estado vegetal me partía por dentro, no veía esa rudeza que tiene en su mirada…solo estaba extraviada…su mirada estaba extraviada… _-¿Qué harás Dante?-_pregunto una voz femenina dentro de mi cabeza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno bueno bueno, esperen los otros dos capítulos y van a quedar asombrados…temo sus criticas :S  
Cuídense.**

**Adiós. **


	14. Bring me to life

Hi People!!

Como les va? Espero que bien,bueno vengo a dejar dos capítulos más,ya la termine y me quedo,mejor que ninguna otra.  
Hoy vuelvo a dejar capítulo doble y estoy esperando que las ideas se me ordenen para empezar con otra que seguro la van a ver acá, DANTE DANTE DANTE ¿se nota lo obsesionada que estoy con él? Espero que no…solamente mis queridas lectoras.

Disfruten!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 13: Bring me to life

-De acuerdo-

-se nota que harías cualquier cosa por ella…quizás los perdone en el renacimiento-

-no preciso de tu perdón-dije malhumorado

-con esa actitud no llegaras a ningún lado joven Sparda-

-haz lo que tengas que hacer y corta el parloteo-

Sentí un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, como una corriente me iba recorriendo todo, caí sobre mis rodillas agarrándome la cabeza con las dos manos, era terrible el dolor…

-¡Modeus!-escuche que grito a Narcissa, en ese momento sentí un agónico grito que me perforo los tímpanos… -descuida galán, tu novia está bien…-dijo Narcissa en mi oído

Perdí el conocimiento, me sumí en una oscuridad sin salida. Cuando desperté ya no me encontraba en ese lugar, estaba en el Devil May Cry, sobre mi cama creo, y sentí el frio que emanaba otro cuerpo a mi lado, abrí los ojos y note a Leslie acurrucada al lado mío, estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía las ojeras muy marcadas, y temblaba de pies a cabeza…me levante rápidamente buscando alguna sabana para taparla, mire el reloj que marcaban las cinco y media de la madrugada, encontré una frazada guardada dentro del ropero.

-Leslie…-susurre mientras la tapaba, me puse a su lado pasando delicadamente el brazo alrededor de su cintura -¿Por qué cuando amas a alguien tienes que pasar todas las cosas malas y las buenas tardan en llegar?-pregunte en un susurro que la inquieto, se removió un poco hasta que recordé una hermosa canción tocada a piano…esa melodía la calmo… -¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?-volví a susurrar, la atraje mas a mi intentando hacer un solo cuerpo de ambos…-lamento haber sido tan idiota-Me quede dormido mientras escucha el calmo sonido de su respiración…me preocupaba un poco que no despertara; sino lo hacia Narcissa lo pagaría, de eso no había duda.

Los rayos del sol y una melodía lentamente me fueron despertando…la melodía estaba cerca…demasiado cerca de mí, abrí los ojos como pude y vi que el celular de Leslie sonaba, de allí provenía…Mike, ese chico no sabe cuando molestar, negué la llamada y busque aquel tema, la letra me había interesado... _–Bring me to life-_ murmure, la puse, subiendo un poco el volumen con los botones que tenia al costado y una voz femenina comenzó a cantar…

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos  
como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi interior  
Donde me he hecho tan insensible  
Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que la encuentras ahí y la llevas de vuelta a casa_

Hice que repitiera esa parte ya que me había quedado un poco asombrado ¿insensible? Que quiere decir con eso, Leslie se removió incomoda nuevamente y abrió los ojos, la mire y note un gran cambio en su mirada, estaba vacía, no tenía la mirada con la que me dejo, algo traumado a decir verdad…la música seguía fluyendo…

_(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

¿Qué quiere decir esto? Me mintió, que le ha hecho…cerré los ojos mientras maldecía por dentro con todo lo que me viniera a la mente a esa perra despiadada…va a pagar tarde o temprano; pero antes me ocupare de salvar a Leslie, sus ojos ahora oscuros, adentrados en una oscuridad de la que ella sola no es capaz de salir, necesita la ayuda de alguien…aun resonaba…sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido…la música aun no paraba…

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti  
No puedes simplemente dejarme  
Respira en mí y hazme real  
Tráeme a la vida_

Se lo que tengo que hacer para volverla…pero aun tengo sus palabras y mi promesa en la mente, aun me sigo preguntando porque a las demás parejas que están en los parques besándose les va tan bien… ¿será porque no están involucrados con el maldito infierno? Realmente la furia fluía lenta por mis venas, me daba bronca recordar a aquella mujer, sabiendo que le había dejado mis poderes…

_(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Tráeme a la vida  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida…_

-Leslie dame una maldita pista para saber cómo recuperarte, no soporto verte así-

-has llegado tarde…Sparda-murmuro, las lagrimas descendieron por mi rostro al tener esa respuesta…

-por favor no me abandones, jamás sentí esto Leslie, el amor y el deseo nunca fueron juntos conmigo, no me abandones ahora que tengo los dos, ayúdame a salvarte-

-Dante…-su antigua voz me saco de control, tome su rostro entre mis manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos aun negros, inexpresivos –sálvame…-

-¿Cómo?-

-se que podrás…no dejes que me con…suma…-

_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce,  
Sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte_

_(Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondida en la oscuridad pero tú estabas enfrente de mí)_

_Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo…_

Tenía miedo…y se dejaba ver claramente en su voz al llamarme, era un miedo compartido y nuevamente hablo…  
-Dante…no…tengas…en cuenta…lo que te dije…solo hazlo-

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, solo tenía miedo a que esta noche fuera demasiado tarde…

_(Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma)  
No me dejes morir aquí  
(Debe de haber algo más)_

_Tráeme a la vida  
(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Tráeme a la vida.  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida…_

-No dejare que mueras, eso te lo prometo…-sentencie besándola…solo tendría que esperar unas horas más…el corazón golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	15. Save me with love

Chapter 14: Save me with love

La noche había caído rápido…Leslie había estado diciendo varias cosas sin sentido…y si, si se lo preguntan me quede todo el día al lado de ella, como ya dije antes…no podría perderla de esta manera…creo que ni siquiera aceptaría perderla de ninguna manera…

-Leslie…-susurre, el corazón latía fuerte –prometí salvarte…espero no haber llegado tarde-empecé a besarla tranquilamente…no quería sacarla de golpe de aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba, ella no se movía, solo en algunos movimientos sus labios me respondían, una buena señal supongo, la taquicardia en mi aumentaba cada vez mas y mas, descendí por su cuello, y luego volví a subir hasta llegar a su oído –solo deseo que esto funcione…-fui de nuevo a sus labios mientras pasaba mis manos por su cintura, subí hasta su blusa desabrochando los botones, mientras seguía besándola, note que su corazón se había acelerado y sonreí mientras descendía por su pecho, pensamientos de cualquier cosa sobrevolaban mi mente y el más importante era el que no esperaba que el día en el que la haría mía…seria para salvarla…

-Dante…-susurro ella –gracias-

La respiración se me acelero al sentir aquello, sin apresurarme fui desabrochándome el pantalón mientras nuestros labios volvían a juntarse, ella ahora respondía mas eufórica y eso hacía que quisiera terminar con todo esto rápida para tenerla consiente en el punto culminante…recorría cada una de sus partes con mis besos y ella de a poco iba reaccionando…lo notaba al sentir sus estremecimientos, lentamente fui entrando en un acaloramiento que recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero en ese momento fui perturbado…

-¡¡Dante sácame ya!!-dijo Leslie en un grito, sus ojos volvían de a poco a la normalidad, me acerque hasta ella besándome, paso sus manos por mi nuca mientras intensificaba mas el beso, me separe de ella para contemplarla.

-¿Leslie has vuelto?-

-Dante ayúdame…-comenzó a tener un movimiento raro, por lo que decidí seguir antes que me arrepintiera, le saque lentamente el pantalón que tenia mientras me dedicaba solo a mirarla a ella que ahora estaba en sí, a menos que parara…recorrí desde su cintura hasta sus labios con los míos pegados a su piel, mientras se movía sensualmente, cada vez estaba más despierta, nuestro labios volvieron a juntarse primero en un beso dulce y luego salvaje, mientras con mis manos recorría su cuerpo ahora casi desnudo, ella comenzó a sacarme el pantalón con mi ayuda…

-Dante-gimió, la note agitada por lo que me acerque a ella, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, ella me beso nuevamente mientras sus manos recorrían mi torso ya desnudo, me separe de ella, sé arqueo un momento al sentir mi mano en su parte intima, sonrió a apenas un poquito y se acerco a mi oído.

-gracias Dante…realmente no lo esperaba-

-¿Qué te salvara?-

-no…no esperaba que hiciéramos esto-

-Leslie…haría cualquier cosa por salvarte…creo que sería capaz de matarme si me lo hubieras pedido-

-no seas tonto Dante…termina lo que has empezado -

-te amo-

-yo también-

-¿Por qué te negabas si ni siquiera sabía que era?-

-tengo miedo al…-

-¿al que mi vida?-pregunte, quizás podría intentar no herirla si sabía a qué le tenía miedo

-temo al dolor Dante…¡mira que estupidez a la que le tengo miedo!-se quejo, tome su rostro entre mis manos e hice que clavase sus ojos en los míos.

-escúchame pequeña sensible…prometo hacerte pasar el mejor momento de tu vida-

-eso sería lo mejor…-

La recosté con violencia en la cama, volviéndola a besar mientras desabrochaba el sostén ella gemía de vez en cuando y nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, en un momento de descuido ella quedo sobre mí, torturándome con sus ardientes besos por mi cuerpo.

-eso no es justo-dije yo

-depende de cómo se lo mire-sin que se dé cuenta, volví a quedar sobre ella

-¿siempre te pones ropa interior tan sexy?-

-descúbrelo tú mismo-dijo pícaramente

Algo que entendí como un sí, lentamente fui quitando la última prenda, tirándola a un lado.

-Leslie…te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir-

-confió en ti Dante, siempre en lo que sea juntos…-

-¿hasta el final?-

-mientras no muera en el intento…-

-te pego…-

-¡dale Dante!-

Lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella, empezó a gemir, soltó un grito que rápidamente amortiguo mordiéndose los nudillos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, le dolía, y eso es lo que ella temía tanto; pero al verla sonreír me tranquilice, se aferro fuertemente a mi espalda y empezó a moverse…

Sus labios buscaron los míos hasta encontrarlos…nuevamente se aferro a mi espalda mientras profería otro gemido mas fuerte…

Estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás…ella ahora me pertenecía…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había amanecido, al abrir los ojos me encontraba al lado de mi héroe y el hombre de mi vida…realmente lo amo y no veo una vida en la que él no esté a mi lado…solo queda devolverle sus poderes y destruir a Narcissa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ouch…me sentí rara al escribir eso…lo admito…y no sé porque,pero temo sus criticas, no se me dan bien estas cosas…y me quedo demasiado…demasiado cursi…y odio lo cursi ¬¬  
en fin,no tengo palabras,no sean muy duros.  
cuídense y hasta la próxima  
XoX**


	16. Sad Happened

Chapter 15: Sad Happened

Lentamente me fui despertando, Dante me tenia abrazada, aun tenía el vivido recuerdo de lo que paso la otra noche, me levante lo más silencioso que pude y me dirigí al baño.

A mi parecer bajo el agua fue una eternidad, me vestí, con las mismas prendas de la otra noche y me fui a mi casa…tenía que hacerlo. Tome un taxi, mis pensamientos viajaban de un lado a otro…recordaba el lugar…frio, oscuro, lleno de recuerdos tristes, violentos…y algo que creí haber olvidado, haberlo enterrado en mi pasado junto a otras cosas, tenía la esperanza de haberlo perdido cuando me borraron la memoria, pero no, ahí estaba, seguía atormentándome… quise taparlo recordándolos con amor…pero ellos jamás me quisieron, solo con mi hermana tenía una buena relación y está muerta, retorciéndose en la llamas del infierno al igual que ellos, mi madre sabia que él, aquel que se hacía llamar mi padre me había violado, y no le importo nada, aun recuerdo las risas y los brindis en las reuniones familiares, como ellos se ponían aquella mascara de indiferente mentira…algo que tenía que soportar bajo amenazas y amenazas…ser el centro de atención cuando ellos querían seguir con su fachada de familia perfecta y lo peor de todo…cuando alguien sospechaba algo…lo mataban…así de simple y sencillo, ¡acabar con la vida de un ser humano! Luego lo enterraban en el patio trasero…aun no entiendo como nadie se entero de nada ¿ellos también estaban amenazados? ¿Debería estarle agradecida a Narcissa por haberlos matado? ¿O cobrar venganza? ¿Hubieran seguido las violaciones si ella no hubiera intervenido? ¿Estaría viva? ¿Hubiera conocido a Dante y habría huido con él? ¿Los hubiera matado él personalmente? Esas y más preguntas pasaban por mi mente en este momento, duele sentir tanto odio hacia tu familia, haber vivido una mentira durante años, intentando borrar el maldito pasado que me persigue y aquellas palabras que la muerte me dijo personalmente aquella noche cuando Narcissa volvió a capturarme…

"_Te acecha tu pasado, dejando la marca alrededor de tu cuello"_

¿Sera tan así? ¿Estaré dejando que mi pasado forme una imagen de mi persona que realmente no es?

El taxi paro en la puerta de mi edificio, por lo que rápidamente mis pensamientos dejaron de fluir.

-gracias-dije entregándole el dinero, baje del coche mientras buscaba las llaves. No tenía ganas de subir por escaleras, estaba demasiado cansada por lo que tome el ascensor. Nuevamente me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi depto. Agarre ropa limpia y me cambie rápidamente, luego puse toda mi ropa en la valija de viaje y me tire sobre la cama…llorando, lagrimas que había estado conteniendo durante un tiempo larguísimo, tanto tiempo que perdí la noción…la energía y potencia que muestro son solo mascaras que uso para no desmoronarme, para no sentir el dolor que en este mismo momento estoy sintiendo…un agónico dolor que me va matando por dentro, donde después de un tiempo fue quedando nada, con Dante descubrí que todo se puede…él nunca se deja vencer fácilmente, yo sin embargo…me deje caer en la depresión por la que he estado luchando todo este tiempo, no quería…no quería recordar nada de eso…pero…los recuerdos de Narcissa hicieron que me apiadara de ella y le abriera mi mente, sus padres eran tan injustos como los míos…solo que ella no tenía un padre violador, sino golpeador…sus padres abusaban de ella golpeándola duramente, es por eso que quiere el renacimiento de un mundo libre de almas que no merecen la vida, pero igual…entiendo su dolor, y aunque sea…debo pararla, porque su paraíso estará ligado al infierno, mandado por Samael, un mundo lleno de horrores…no quiero imaginarlo…había dejado la puerta entornada y note que alguien la abrió, me incorpore de golpe viendo apoyado en el marco sensualmente a Dante…su mirada era de preocupación, se acerco a mi sentándose en la cama a mi lado…

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto suavemente contra mi oído

-estaba tristemente pensando en mi patético pasado…mi doloroso y oscuro pasado…-

-¿te apetece contarme ahora?-

-preferiría hacerlo después…-

-cuando gustes-hizo una pausa tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, me miro fijamente durante un tiempo indeterminado, se acerco y rozo sus labios con los míos…-te amo Leslie-susurro con los labios pegados a los míos para luego besarme.

Estuvimos un rato en el dpto.

-vine para buscar mis cosas y mudarme contigo-dije después de un momento de silencio, mientras estábamos mirando el techo recostados…

-me alegro que hayas decidido hacer eso…-

-¿estás bien?-

-nunca estuve mejor para serte sincero-dijo, me puse sobre él y me sostuvo por la cintura…

-con respecto a lo de anoche…-empecé

-olvídalo, solo fue para salvarte-

-Dante…realmente me gusto…tenía miedo…por…porque cuando era chica sufría violaciones…-su rostro se crispo y se lleno de incredulidad al escuchar eso –mi padre me…hacia hacer cosas que yo no quería…-

-¿tu padre te violaba?-pregunto este fuera de sí -¿y tu madre en donde estaba?-

-ella estaba al tanto de todo…la única que no sabía era mi hermana…ella era mi consuelo cuando yo estaba depresiva…y…anoche recordé todo…cosas que había estado bloqueando por años y miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente te lo aseguro; ninguna tenía sentido…por eso creo que el destino maneja nuestros pasos…aunque digas que no-

-podrás cambiar en mi todo lo que quieras; pero jamás me pidas que crea en el destino-

-te entiendo Dante, y no te pido que lo hagas-

-bueno…¿tienes todo listo para irnos?-

-si…creo que si-

-¿qué vas a hacer con Narcissa?-aquella pregunta me agarro desprevenida, algo que estuve pensando durante todo este tiempo desde que abandone el local

-ella sufrió tanto como yo Dante…es por eso que hace todo lo que hace…-

-¿vas a dejar que siga adelante?-

-¡jamás! Debo detenerla y recuperar todo lo que me quito incluyendo tus poderes-

-no te preocupes por eso, mi padre perdió sus poderes salvando a la humanidad… ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo yo para salvarte a ti?-

-te he ocasionado demasiados problemas como para también quitarte tus poderes, acabemos con esto-

-¿problemas?-

-vayámonos Dante-

Dije poniendo la mano sobre el picaporte, pero él me freno

-¿te sientes bien Les?-

-si…simplemente deje de lado a la falsa Leslie…-

-¿podrá regresar para mí?-

-veré que puedo hacer-me dio un fugaz beso y abrió la puerta…

Decidí que sería mejor ir caminando, mientras ordenaba todas las ideas en mi mente, estaba mal, lo sentía en una profunda parte de mi ser, me sentía mal conmigo misma; no podía echarle para nada la culpa a Dante, el me había salvado, pero admito que no puedo mirarlo igual que antes, hay algo en el…en su forma de ser que no me permite volver a verlo con esa pose de chico… ¿seductor? ¿Rebelde? ¿Estúpido? No podía…no hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás…siempre desee olvidar mi pasado; pero ahora no puedo, siendo sincera nunca pude, es una falsa esperanza que tuve, y que mantuve hasta anoche…

Llegamos a las puertas del local, mis pensamientos aun fluían libres por mi mente, no había nada ni nadie que parara todo lo que cruzaba esta…expire profundo y Dante me miro…

-de acuerdo, Leslie, creo que esto es por lo de anoche-

-basta Dante, no quiero hablar más del tema-dije mientras me tiraba sobre el sillón con el brazo tapándome la cara

-¿vas a llamar a Mike?-

-¿para qué?-pregunte en mal tono

-hace dos noches seguidas que llama-

-genial…-murmure, me levante y busque mi celular, al encontrarlo busque el numero de este pesado…

Sonó… … …

-Hola Mike, se breve-

-¿todo bien?-

-no, dije que seas breve-

-Narcissa tiene todo planeado-

-dame detalles-

-está en un culto de Samael, los mensajeros han sido capturados luego de hablar con Dante-me gire bruscamente hacia el mirándolo fijamente, entre sorprendida y molesta

-de acuerdo ¿Dónde se junta ese culto?-

-en una isla, al otro lado del lago donde fuiste capturada-

-gracias Mike-corte la comunicación y me acerque a Dante -¿hablaste con ellos?-pregunte acusadoramente

-Vergil…-

-¿Vergil?-salte yo -¿Cómo?-pregunte histérica

-ocultaste el contacto que tenias con mi hermano-

-el me lo pidió-me excuse

-era de imaginar-

-¿cómo supiste de él?-

-vino a buscarme, tiene a Melanie…o al menos la tenia-

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron bruscamente

-sigues aquí-dijo una voz que se me hizo desagradablemente familiar

-dejemos de lado nuestro odio Lady, no estoy de humor para dejarte la cara esa de barbie compungida rota- dije pasando a su lado para cerrar la puerta, note que esta se acerco a Dante, pero antes que nada pasara me manotearon la puerta –veo que estas mejor-dijo la suave voz de Vergil

-si, gracias-dije desviando la vista, Dante resoplo y Lady sonrió satisfecha, le dedique una mirada de odio que feliz me devolvió _"¿te hace feliz esto maldita?"_ pensé para mis adentros

-¿tienes algo nuevo hermano?-pregunto Dante en mal tono, al parecer este no lo paso desapercibido y no evito mirarme a mí para enervarlo más, me sonreí a medias al entenderlo…-¿Leslie?-pregunto Dante

-calla Dante y escucha a tu hermano, es un día demasiado largo…-

-si quieren llegar a esa isla deberán ir en la moto acuática, luego allí serán guiados por una secta de santos-

-¿santos?-pregunte incrédula, Vergil me dirigió una fría mirada a la cual pase por alto, clavando mis ojos en los suyos ¿pretendía asustarme?

-esta noche salen, esas criaturas son nocturnas-dijo sin desviar su vista de mis ojos, algo que las dos arpías no pasaron por alto

-¿Vergil?-dijo Dante, este lo miro con una mirada que supe descifrar como odio y envidia ¿sería por mi? -¿has terminado?-

-nos mantendremos en contacto Leslie-dijo pasando por alto a su hermano

-de acuerdo, adiós Vergil-dije con un gesto informal de mano, este asintió y se fue…era como una presa atrapada por dos miradas, las cuales no lograba entender…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, en este capítulo empiezan las confusiones amorosas que tendrá esta pobre chica.  
No tengo mucho para decir…no ando muy bien que digamos, así que las dejo.  
Cuídense**

**XoX (Besos y abrazos)**


	17. Confused Feelings

**Hi!**

**Jessi por favor, no seas impaciente y deja de adelantar cosas del fic ¬¬ en fin, Lucy por favor!! No te me atranques jeje,pero me alegra que ya estés libre de exámenes y puedas leer más tranquila y con respecto a la escena hot…en esta no hay mas jeje, pero quien sabe, quizás en la que estoy escribiendo ahora de Dante haya alguna, y es que Dante da para eso ..  
Les dejo este capítulo…que personalmente me encanta, junto con el 17 ¬¬"**

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**Chapter 16: Confused feelings**

Como siempre Lady metía saña luego de lo ocurrido y comenzaba a irritarme.

-¡Lady!-grite –vete-sisee, esta se despidió de Dante mientras con un movimiento "sexy" se acercaba a la puerta

-suerte en su viaje-dijo falsamente

-ojala que un demonio te mate…artísticamente hablando claro-dije mirando el techo

-adiós Dante-dijo pasándome por alto

Estaba confundida, lo admito, no entiendo esto que sucede y porque me sucede…

-¿Qué me perdí?-pregunto después de un momento Dante

-explícate-dije de mal modo

-¿paso algo con Vergil?-

-más que salvarme la vida, no-conteste indiferente

-de acuerdo-contesto, dirigiéndose a la silla de su escritorio

Yo aun sentada en el sillón cerré los ojos y me dormí enseguida…desperté siendo sacudida violentamente.

-¡vamos, ya es la hora y mi hermano nos espera-dijo Dante molesto, me levante de un salto y salí vestida como estaba, no tenia frío con la remerita de mangas cortas, ya que aún me agarraban esos calores repentinos…

-¿para qué lado?-pregunte

-izquierda-contesto este sin entender

-dame la mano Dante y procura cerrar los ojos-

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-deja a los que saben-me limite a contestar

Tome su mano y empecé a correr, algo que venía en el paquete de poderes inoculados por la sufrida Narcissa…pare de golpe, y allí se encontraba Vergil

-Dante ya puedes abrir los ojos-dije suavemente

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-algo que descubrí no hace mucho-conteste –hola Vergil-dije cordial, demasiado…

Este me miro y asintió, miro a Dante y negó al ver su estado, estaba tan pálido como yo aquella noche…

-bien, aquí tienen la moto acuática, intenten cuidarla-

-¿cuán lejos debemos llegar?-

-los estaremos siguiendo de cerca-

-¿tú y quien más?-pregunte desconfiada, este se sonrió

-vienen Trish y Lady-dijo sin dejar de sonreír, puse los ojos en blanco y pase a su lado, aunque este me agarro del antebrazo –puede que estemos equivocándonos Leslie-murmuro y me soltó –cuídate-

-gracias…-

Subí a la moto donde Dante ya estaba, me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y a pesar de estar confundida no podía negar que Vergil tenía más caballerosidad que él.

-Manéjalo tu Les, no creo que mi hermano esté capacitado para esto- "_¿desde cuándo me llama Les?"_ me pregunte en mi fuero interno, _"de alguna manera o de otra quiere molestar a Dante…pero… ¿Por qué metiéndome a mí?"_

-como quieras-me limite a responder, encendí el motor de aquella bonita moto y comencé a manejarla, debo admitir que era más fácil manejar sobre el agua…al menos no había trafico ni estúpidos peatones poniéndose en el camino…  
Pasaron unos minutos; todo era silencio y comenzaba a molestarme.

-¿no piensas decir nada?-pregunte

-no tengo nada para decir-

-eso me suena a... _"estoy enfadado, porque mi hermano esta flirteando con mi chica"_ ¿algo así verdad?- no pudo evitar reírse ante el tono que utilice

-digamos que si-

-vamos Dante, no soy una arrastrada como tu amiguita Lady…-

-déjate de pavadas con eso Les-

-simplemente te digo…-

Luego de eso, no dijo más nada.

Nuestro viaje fue bastante pesado y más cuando salió algo de la nada y nos embistió, la moto se tambaleo un poco y casi termino en el agua de no ser por Dante que me sostuvo…

-gracias-dije sonriendo, en ese momento la moto nuevamente se tambaleo, ahora sí, perdí totalmente el equilibrio y ni Dante pudo sostenerme…

Perdí totalmente el sentido de orientación, mientras me abría paso entre las olas furiosas algo me golpeo el abdomen quitándome el aire, me agarraron por el tobillo y comenzaron a hundirme, no sabía adónde me llevaban, pero seguían hundiéndome…me tocaron la cara…cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con Melanie, que sonreía de una forma… ¿angelical? Todo fue muy rápido, ella abrió la boca y antes de acercarse a mí la golpearon, un par de sirenas se me acercaron y me tomaron las manos, subían e iba notando la que la luz regresaba _"¿Cuánto me hundió?"_ me pregunte, aún dentro de mi mente note que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y cuando dirigí mis ojos hacia aquella persona me encontré con la fría mirada de Vergil, la desvié rápidamente.

-te encontró rápido-oí que dijo -¿Leslie estas bien?-pregunto

-he estado mejor, definitivamente –

-si seguro, al lado de mi hermano…-

-¿Cómo?-

-nada-

-ahora entiendo…-murmure

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Dante esta celoso-

No dijo más nada, sentí su presa con más fuerza en mi cintura, no había notado hasta ahora que había comenzado a temblar.

-ya no te es saludable estar bajo el agua, tu cuerpo se va acostumbrando a esa temperatura…-

Vergil…Dante perdió los poderes-

-estaba enterado-

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?-

-vendiendo tu alma al infierno-me gusta porque Vergil no da vueltas…simplemente lo dice.

-de acuerdo, lo hare-

Habíamos llegado a la orilla donde a nuestro alrededor solo había arboles.

-no harás eso ¿me escuchaste?-

-el me salvo a mí, y yo también quiero hacerlo-

-¿te salvo a ti? ¿Dejándole sus poderes a Narcissa? Que idiota-

-no exactamente-dije clavando mis ojos en él

-mírate, la furia hace que tus ojos se vuelvan negros y dime… ¿Cómo te salvo?-dijo acercando su rostro al mío

-no es de tu incumbencia-

-viniendo de Dante imagino que pudo haber hecho-su mirada era hostil, en cada palabra salía ponzoña; pero si con eso buscaba asustarme, necesitaría mucho mas…algo totalmente fuera de mis planes ocurrió, lo peor de todo es que fui yo, me acerque a él y termine besándolo.

Nos alejamos rápidamente y desvié mi vista…Dante estaba acercándose empapado…

-wow, ¡me podrían haber echado una mano!-dijo mientras se sacudía

-sigan derecho, encontraran una casa-Dante nos miro, yo no podía mirarlo y creo que se percato de eso, me agarro por la cintura y me empujo lejos de Vergil que había clavado los ojos en su mano.

-¿paso algo?-

-no, solo…tuve un pequeño problema con tu hermano-no dijo nada, pero me miro con el ceño fruncido, yo no le devolví la mirada y por lo tanto pregunto

-¿Por qué?-

-porque para devolverte los poderes tengo que vender mi alma y quise hacerlo…pero él no quiere, aparte no entiendo porque le preocupo tanto, después de todo, soy yo quien vive en este cuerpo y puedo decidir lo que quiera…-

-estas equivocada Leslie-dijo una voz detrás mío, Dante se giro, yo seguí caminando sin mirar –ambos sabemos que si vendes tu alma…el mundo perderá grandes cosas ¿acaso buscas eso?-

-¡cállate ya Vergil!- por dentro estaba asombrada, no sabía que vendiendo mi alma eso podría pasar

-no quieres admitir que eso no lo esperabas ¿verdad? -

-siempre guardándote las mejores noticias para lo último-dije con sarcasmo -tiene que haber otra forma- murmure

-pues no la hay mi querida Dama Oscura, no la hay-en ese momento termino de sacarme de mis cabales, no sabía cuanta fuerza tenía en este momento, lo único que sabía era que mi sangre hervía, corrí hacia donde él estaba y lo ataque, cada golpe que propinaba era bloqueado por él, aun no entendía como podía verme…caí al pasto, el había desenfundado a yamato, y la apuntaba a un lado de mi cuello, sus ojos clavados en los míos que miraban atentos el filo de la espada.

-no juegues conmigo Dubois-dijo en tono frio

Me ofreció su mano para pararme, algo que pase por alto y me levante por las mías, le dirigí una mirada totalmente encolerizada y luego me acerque a él.

-sabes algo, no me importan nada los humanos, si tienen que morir, morirán, al final tienes razón, son algo imperfecto que destruyen el mundo, si el paraíso tiene que renacer para sacar a los impuros ¡que renazca! Estaré ansiosa por pertenecer a él-

-serás una ramera del diablo-

-seré lo que quiera ser-

-no sabes lo que dices-

-estoy totalmente cuerda- me dio una bofeteada y Dante termino metiéndose

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?-

-no sabe lo que está diciendo, es totalmente algo fuera de lugar-

-¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por esta raza? Antes los odiabas-

-no te contestare algo que no te interesa-

-eso depende, quizás me hagas cambiar de opinión-

-me apiade del poco cerebro que tienen los humanos, deje de ver sus lados malos y comencé a centrarme en todo lo positivo-

-muy humano…-me burle, Dante me miro mal –de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero tengo que encontrar la forma de devolverte los poderes-

-ya te dije Les, no los preciso si es para salvarte-

-muy cursi-me queje, se sonrió a medias, Vergil estaba hostil en todos los sentidos, su mirada era odio puro.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la casa…algo peor no podríamos haber encontrado.

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**Pobre Vergi…él es una pobre alma incomprendida, pero ya va a encontrar la solución…Dante está demasiado Cursi…encima que se acuesta con Trish…vean el en DMC 4 en la segunda pelea que Dante tiene con Nero y al final aparece Gloria, como le mira el cuerpo de arriba abajo y después se burla del disfraz que Trish uso, mmm XD.**

**XoX**


	18. Strange Identity

**Hi!**

**Buenas, hoy dejo capítulo más rápido, me voy poniendo al corriente con todos mis asuntos…más bien fic que deje de leer :p  
Debo decirles que ya se acerca el final…¡¡pero estoy creando otra de Dante!! No lloren, esta buena, pero trata de un Dante al que van a odiar, ya verán.**

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Chapter 17: Strange identity

_Espejos rotos.  
Sangre en ellos.  
Mis manos astilladas,  
¿Qué demonios ocurre?  
Mis ojos sangran.  
Parado allí en la puerta,  
el ser que controla mi alma,  
teniéndolo cerca, puede ser mi final…_

Quede paralizada en el suelo mientras me retorcía de dolor.

-pero miren que bien…me han traído la comida Spardas-

-no te apresures-contesto Vergil poniéndose delante de mi –no vinimos a alimentarte-

-sin eso no podre ayudarlos, y debo admitir que esa chica es demasiado apetecible-

-¿usted es el famoso "santo"?- pregunte incrédula ante aquella palabra _"¿santo esto, de qué?"  
_

-interesante…-se limito a contestar, Dante se acerco y me ayudo a levantarme –síganme-dijo

Comenzamos a caminar, un fuerte dolor en el abdomen hizo que parara

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?-

-somos los creadores de la Dama Oscura, y todo lo que pensemos la herirá, veo que tienes una terrible herida interna cariño-

-limítate a ver tu interior que bastante sucio esta-tuve que morderme la lengua por otro fuerte dolor que me había ocasionado

-vuelve a hacer otro comentario como esos y ni tus amiguitos te salvaran de ser mi cena…-

Murmure algo que ni yo misma sabia de donde había sacado y el tipo cayó al suelo…Vergil le reviso el pulso y me miro extrañado.

-está muerto-

-¿Leslie?-pregunto Dante

-yo…no se que dije…-en ese momento me agarraron nauseas, me aleje, tambaleándome, llegue al tronco de un árbol donde me sostuve…y vomite…sangre, no paraba…

-¿sabes que pudo hacerle Narcissa?-pregunto Vergil

-no-

-es como si tuviera alguien más dentro de ella-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-que tarde o temprano tendrás que matarla- note la mirada de Dante y eso me asusto ya que Vergil le había dicho algo…me sentía fatal, no sabía que tenía, pero presentía que no era nada bueno, y aquello lo había despertado aquel idiota que mate…por cierto… ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Aun seguía confundida. Me acerque nuevamente a los "felices hermanos" Dante me miraba de una forma extraña, algo que me asusto y demasiado.

-¿ocurrió algo?-

-vomitaste sangre-dijo Vergil

-si…eso fue por lo que me hizo esto-dije señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo de aquel "santo"

-¿recuerdas algo de lo que te hizo Narcissa?-

-para ser sincera no-

-no creo que lo seas- _"¿Por qué demonios siempre tiene que ver más allá de mis ojos?"_

–ella sufrió tanto como yo gracias a sus padres, es lo único que se-

-interesante ¿acaso tus padres no eran únicos?-

-já, seguro, únicos padres en todo Francia que violan a sus hijos…-dije sarcásticamente, la mirada de Vergil cambio totalmente –mejor sigamos-dije, a pesar de bromear con eso, sentía una fuerte dolor en el pecho al decirlo…

Caminamos un momento hasta que pare.

-¿nos darás nuevas instrucciones? ¿Dónde están las chicas?-

-a este paso, ellas seguro ya llegaron, tenemos que encontrar la cueva que nos lleve a la isla, no creo que este muy lejos-asentí y seguí caminando.

Antes de cruzar el puente que nos daría paso a la cueva unos cuanto demonios se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

-deberían de obedecer a su dueño-dije antes de disparar, me sentí extraña y no paso desapercibido para estos dos ya que se miraron, los demonios no paraban de aparecer, salían de a tres y todos venían directo a mí…en un momento caí al piso y uno de los demonios casi me clava la guadaña; pero en ese momento con las piernas lo agarre de lo que sería la cabeza y lo quebré…a otros dos los empuje, y después me pare ágilmente…comenzaba a sentir a alguien dentro mío…nuevamente un dolor hizo que me doblara, ahora en el vientre, caí al suelo de rodillas, volví a vomitar sangre…

-¡Leslie! Hey reacciona-dijo Vergil sacudiéndome

-Leslie no está totalmente en si querido, estoy en ella para que no cometa ninguna imprudencia, no dejare que impida el renacimiento del paraíso-Yo no podía hablar, pero veía mis ojos reflejados en los de Vergil y me asuste, esa no era yo definitivamente, pegue nuevamente un grito vomitando otra vez.

-¿Leslie?-

-tengo la cura…algo que no sabe…tengo…-me calle al sentir otro dolor

-cárgala, la está manejando un demonio, lo tiene en su embrión, puede que operándola…-

-¡quiero tener hijos Vergil!-me queje al escucharlo –y creo que estoy bien-

-igual, cárgala Dante- no lo deje que acercarse, no quería que nadie me cargara… - de acuerdo…lo haremos por las malas-me agarro por la cintura y luego me acuno –yo te lo avise-

-¡Vergil! ¡Bájame ya!-

-admite que quieres que sea yo y no Dante-murmuro por lo bajo para que solo yo pudiera oírlo, no le conteste, la parte demoniaca mía si lo quería…pero Dante me pertenecía…

-quiero ir con Dante-dije

-tuviste tu oportunidad, te lo dije-contesto mirando al frente –aparte…no quiero que huyas endemoniada…-

-¿Cómo?-

-ambos sabemos que lo que tienes es parte del trato aquel de Narcissa…-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-como se que tu y mi hermano pasaron una linda noche juntos-eso lo dijo con bronca, y lo dejo ver en cada palabra

-…dices…que… ¿que tengo a Samael dentro mío?-

-sí, una parte, la otra la tiene Melanie, cuando ambas se encuentren en la sala del ritual, las dos partes se juntaran en el sacrificio y les dará un bebe-

-tengo la cura para sacármela a mí…pero no a Melanie-

-lo sé, Mike tiene la otra, el estuvo en medio de todo esto y me ayudo mucho-

-¿Cómo la vas a buscar?-

-es fácil, pero todo a su momento-

-no te equivoques…-

Note que Dante iba pegado a su hermano, de lo que no estoy segura es de si escucho todo. Habíamos llegado a la cueva, la oscuridad no me permitía ver nada, y sabia que Vergil no se arriesgaría a cometer alguna imprudencia teniendo a Dante tan cerca, aunque eso fue lo que más me sorprendió, el silencio era mortal, sentí su mano recorriendo mi antebrazo y luego con la yema del dedo índice recorrer desde la sien hasta la mandíbula…tenia la mano helada.

-ven aquí Dante-dijo haciendo un manoteo rápido

-¿Qué pasa?-

"_-voy a terminar cometiendo una grave imprudencia-"_ sentí que dijo, algo que si no lo hubiera tenido tan cerca no hubiera oído…

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dante de nuevo

-cárgala, necesito guiarlos-paro en medio de la oscuridad y me dejo parada en el piso, sin sacarme las manos de la cintura…Dante me cargo delicadamente, aunque nada que ver con Vergil…

-intenta seguir mi ritmo-dijo severo y sin mirarme

-Dante…bájame cuando te lo pida ¿sí?-

-quédate tranquila-

-me siento extraña…-

-vamos a pasar por una iglesia donde hay medicinas para este tipo de cosas-dijo Vergil, cerré los ojos apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, lentamente me fui quedando dormida…

-¡arg!-desperté gritando, mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una camilla…tenía sangre en mis ropas y estaba atada…

-despertaste-dijo una voz fría

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-digamos que cometiste algo que suponía qué harías…salvo que si hubieras estado conmigo te podría haber controlado-

-¿Qué hice?-

-que no hiciste diría yo-

-¡ve al grano Vergil!-

-tu otro yo dijo que me habías besado y cosas que ni creo-

-y Dante lo escucho-

-dice que es mentira…pero está un poco extraño-

-genial… ¿podrías soltarme?-se acerco hasta aquella camilla

-recuéstate- _"¿Por qué tiene que tener ese tono autoritario?" _pensé en mi fuero interno, me recosté y él se acerco un poco para soltar los nudos que estaban en mi muñeca, sentía su respiración, algo que en otro momento de no ser porque estaba con Dante…estoy segura que ya lo estaría besando…es demasiado bueno.

Empezó a besarme el cuello, no me había soltado y no podía moverme para alejarlo.

-Vergil que ni se te ocurra-

-¿Por qué? Si te gusto-

-te puedo asegurar que mi demonio interno está enamorada de ti, yo no-

-¿no?-dije comenzando a besarme, le respondí, demasiado entusiasmada a mi gusto y era perfecto en todo sentido comparado con Dante.

-¡para ya Vergil!-murmure contra sus labios

-morirás al lado de Dante-

-¿Por qué siempre quieres todo para ti?-

-descubrir el amor…es algo demasiado fuerte ¿sabías? Algo que no deje salir por años y que tu, niña, vienes a despertar, no es justo-

-la vida no es justa ¿no lo sabías? Cuanto más quieres algo, más lejos lo tienes…-

-lo he escuchado-

-¿herirías a tu hermano de esa forma?-

-sabes que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa-

-¿Cómo saliste del infierno?-

-con un trato-

-Vergil…esto es confuso…no puedo aceptarlo-se alejo bruscamente

-de acuerdo-suspiro y me soltó.

Esto no me puede pasar a mí… ¿Qué hice?

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**Oh Vergil…esa actitud me ha sorprendido…en fin, eso es todo.  
Próximamente Chapter 18.**

**Saludos.**


	19. Returning to the past

**Hi!**

**Jeje ¿Quién no desearía tener a los Sparda solo para una? Uhm…no quiero decir todas las cosas que se me pasan por la mente ."  
En fin, este capítulo es algo duro, pero es para que sepan más de la verdad de esta pobre chica, quizás haga una segunda parte pero…con algunas cosas modificadas.**

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Chapter 18:Returning to the past

-Leslie…dijiste que tu padre te violaba… ¿puedes contar o son muy malos recuerdos?- pregunto Vergil

-no me incomoda contar la verdad…pero si me entristece un poco-hice una pausa mirando a la nada, un punto en el cielo hizo que recordara las palabras de la niñita aquella _"¿__crees que en algunas de esas estrellas puede estar tu familia?" _quise creerlo en un momento olvidando el pasado…pero me lo impidió, mi mente me impidió recordarlos en mejores momentos…mi pasado era el peor, y no creo que alguien tenga uno similar al mío…

-de acuerdo…todo empezó cuando tenía diez años…

_-¡Ven Leslie!-ordenaba mi padre, algo que siempre tenía que obedecer sino el castigo era peor, estaba en la puerta de la habitación, los vidrios y las puertas eran blindadas por lo tanto aunque gritara sería muy en vano, me ataba a una cama y mi madre preparaba la maldita video cámara, aún no se conque fin eran filmadas aquellas escenas…y no entiendo conque fin una mente tan enferma puede hacerle eso a su hija, teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana gemela no estaba enterada de eso y que cuando me hacían eso ella estaba con sus amigas, algo que a mí me prohibían ya que ella era la mayor…y si, si se lo preguntan, yo para los vecinos era una chica muy problemática…siempre en un internado…uno de los vecinos era un hombre mayor, que en cada fiesta que mi padres daban decía "no entiendo cómo pueden tenerla viva…yo le hubiera dado un golpe a mis hijos si me hubiese enterado de semejante barbaridad que los hubiera matado" esos y miles comentarios más fuera de lugar, nunca se supo la verdad y mi nombre quedo manchado, muchos pensaron que yo había incendiado el lugar, los investigadores lo negaron, y aún las otras generaciones siguen pensando que mi nombre es una mala palabra, quise volver miles de veces a aquel lugar, pero no me dejan entrar, he recibido amenazas de toda clase, nadie me ayuda, nadie me cree, el ser humano no sirve, entiendo a Narcissa y porque es su odio contra esta raza; pero no todos son iguales, de eso no tengo duda.  
Unos años más tarde, comencé a salir en las noticias por todos los casos que había resuelto, muchas personas de aquel viejo vecindario se me acercaron, algunos pidiéndome disculpas (que por cierto no acepte y los mande al infierno) y otros criticándome, diciendo que personas como yo deberían estar en la cárcel, en ese momento cualquier cosa me hacia engranar y fue así como termine una noche en la cárcel, algo realmente desagradable ya que me metieron con unas lesbianas de las que luego termine ocupándome personalmente, admito, hicieron que fuera la peor persona del mundo, una asesina a sangre fría cuando el momento era el indicado, y no tengo remordimientos; algunas veces quise pensar en ellos con cariño, algo que deje claro…no puedo. Aún escucho mis gritos, hacen eco en alguna parte de mi cabeza, no puedo sacar las peores imágenes de mi mente…escuchen ¿Quién podría? Es como alguien que asesina estando drogado o borracho, alguien que no tiene noción de lo que hace…o al menos que él cree que no la tiene, ya que al estar borracho, sacas las verdades escondidas, algo que una vez me paso y termino siendo mi mejor amiga, y ahora se encuentra con un demonio controlándola y lo peor de todo…está muerta…  
La vida no termino ahí para mi, encontré algo con lo que ocuparme unos cuantos años más, las cosas paranormales me llamaban, me encontré con varios demonios en el camino, cosas raras se abrieron en mi vida, entre ellas aquella rosa, el medallón que mi madre me entrego a los diez años…¿Qué irónico no? Te entregan algo…y te violan…es algo que aún no logro asimilar, ni entender, ni nada que se le parezca, ¿y después que pasa? Viene alguien con tu mismo dolor, alguien…que durante un montón de tiempo escucho tus suplicas por las noches…aquellas suplicas que siempre decían lo mismo, "libérame de este mal en el que me han metido, protégeme de todo el daño que me han ocasionado…mátalos" es como decir la palabra mágica para que se te cumpla el deseo "mátalos" aquello fue suficiente, y alguna parte inconsciente mía recuerda haber recibido una respuesta.  
Salir de aquella casa de pesadillas, para escaparme con Melanie, ir a un concierto y cuando vuelvo encontrar mi casa incendiada, lo que más me dolió fue ver a mi hermana, creo que aún lloro por ella cada noche…ella fue la que me entrego esa rosa, que había encontrado en un extraño charco negro…cosas que quedaron en mi mente y que por algún extraño motivo aún recuerdo… ¿ustedes que creen? ¿Es ella acaso la que me está guiando al final marcado por la delgada línea de sangre? ¿Es ella la que quiere el renacimiento del paraíso perdido por personas como mis padres? Quien tiene las respuestas a todas estas preguntas es Narcissa, _

_ella sabía más que nadie en este mundo, fue mandada por Mundus al ser derrotado por otro Sparda, Vergil no pudo hacer nada con él; pero no logro mucho tampoco…todo era raro, hasta que lo entendí…y mi patética existencia dejo de serlo…recordé cosas olvidadas, bloqueadas, quiero el pasado más que nunca, quiero salvar a mi hermana, quiero cambiar mi destino, quiero que el paraíso renazca, pero no de la forma enfermiza que Narcissa lo quiere…debo volver el tiempo hacia atrás ¿me será eso posible? Sé que en todo el infierno hay un aparato que hace al tiempo retroceder, es un pequeño reloj, tan solo un reloj, dentro de una cueva, donde las almas torturadas están allí, protegiéndolo…solo un verdadero demonio podría entrar…solo alguien capaz de venderle su alma a Samael sería capaz de acceder sin morir consumido allí. Y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, no solo por mí, sino que por Dante también…  
Nunca creí tener debilidades, siempre tuve miedo al abrir mi corazón a una persona y ahora lo hago por dos…se que debo tomar una decisión y duele, ambos son seres perfectos, a su manera; pero tienen algo especial._

La iglesia estaba en total silencio, yo de rodillas frente a una gran cruz, alguien aplaudiendo entro en la sala…

-es la primera vez que te sinceras contigo misma querida-dijo Narcissa –nunca creí que aceptarías la verdad de todo esto-

-debo hacerlo si se que el final está cerca-

-eso es algo lógico, quieres devolverle los poderes a Dante…algo muy tierno de tu parte-

-quiero vender…mi alma-

-algo que no dejare que hagas, podre ser buena contigo a cambio de algo-

-sabes que quiero dos cosas Narcissa-

-oh si cariño lo sé, podrías salvar a tu hermana-dijo sacando de un bolsillo el pequeño reloj que precisaba –como bien dijiste, solo un verdadero demonio puede entrar a aquella sala, por cierto, tus padres me dieron este mensaje-me entrego un pergamino, lo desenrosque y comencé a leerlo…en voz alta, ya nada podía guardarme.

"_Morirás e iras al infierno zorra ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos eso? Después de todo lo que te dimos…" _las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro, un fuerte dolor me agarro en el vientre.

-¡no saben lo que hacen escorias!-

-Samael…-dijo Narcissa acercándose

-no te acerques, tu eres la que me metió en esto, aun no entiendo como pude acceder-

-no me controlaras Samael-dijo Narcissa, corrió de la iglesias y mi cuerpo reacciono solo, pero Vergil me freno…luche un momento contra él, hasta que de a poco me fui calmando…

-gracias-murmure clavando mi vista en Dante –tengo que decidirme…no puedo seguir así-

-las relaciones doble están aceptadas-dijo en tono medio divertido –pero…bueno, llegue tarde, ya le perteneces a Dante, y no puedo hacer nada con eso-

-lo siento-

-yo también-

Me aleje de Vergil y me senté al lado de Dante

-eso no termino así…-dije, el me miro mientras mi vista estaba clavada en la cruz

-_Aquella noche en la que me encontré la casa incendiada mi hermana aún seguía con vida, la lleve a un hospital, me hicieron miles de preguntas, mi madre quedo en coma, su alma esta en el infierno, no sé cuánto tiempo más estará allí, pero no saldrá hasta cumplir su condena, mi padre murió al instante…mi hermana luchó unas cuantas horas, aún quemada…la limpiaron toda mientras dormía, yo me quede a su lado, tomando su mano, quitando los pelos chamuscados de su rostro, algo que siempre quise olvidar ya que aquello fue algo raro, feo, doloroso…Narcissa había sido la culpable de su muerte, mientras la limpiaban despertó, sus ojos de un extraño rojo intenso miraban con furia los míos…recuerdo cada una de sus palabras __**"podrías haber confiado en mí, ambas podríamos haberlos denunciado, me han poseído, tomaron mi cuerpo, con la excusa de que tú querías a nuestros padres muertos, luego cuando me entere la verdad podría haber decidido deshacerme de ti, el paraíso me lo habría permitido…pero opté por dejarte vivir, no sabía tu destino, y aún pienso en el…tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones, algunas serán dolorosas, pasaras momento placenteros y otros en lo que querrás morir, cuídate, el te querrá más que a nada en el mundo, soportara todo lo que lo hagas sufrir, soportara tu infidelidad aunque por dentro sufra…sufra por no saber que sientes tu…libérate con él, elije, exprésale esos sentimientos ocultos, sálvalo de la duda que lo entristece…" **__en ese momento aún no sabía de que hablaba, tenía miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza, pero veo que mi destino fue tal como ella lo dijo, y ahora debo elegir…estoy entre la vida y la muerte, no entiendo, sufrir para vivir…¿o vivir para sufrir? "La vida no es justa" lo dije tantas veces que termino creyendo todo lo contrario.  
Ruth murió unas tres horas después, desaparecí de Francia a la semana, y unos años después mi vida dio un vuelco inesperado, me encontré metida en un mundo de cosas sobrenaturales, empecé a estudiar todos las artes oscuras del infierno, todos los rituales…conocí a miles de investigadores que me ayudaron a seguir adelante, siempre mantuve oculta mi verdadera identidad, pero claro está no pude mantener mucho tiempo esa fachada, fui al colegio, quise mantener una vida normal, algo que me fue imposible…conocí muchas personas, entre ella Axel, y miren como termino por salvarme…  
Recuerdo una noche en la que hice un ritual para llamar a un demonio, quería hablar con uno, una locura total lo sé, aún la recuerdo, su nombre era Ruby, dijo poder ayudarme a recuperar a mi hermana, y le dije que estaba muerta…"vendiéndole tu alma a quien manda en el infierno, podrías recuperarla" en ese momento podría haberlo hecho, lo deseaba, deseaba que ella no me odiara…vender mi alma, algo tan simple, hace rato que no tenía alma…me había convertido en el peor ser humano existente en el mundo, asesina…a sangre fría…tenía que serlo, el trabajo que tenía que hacer no me dejaba otra opción. Aquella chica nunca más apareció, estaba en contra de lo que era, no quería ir al infierno, decía que era la peor pesadilla que podría tener, y más desde que había subido al trono la nueva reina…Lilith, ella guardaba todos los contratos, quién desobedecía sus reglas era mandado a la sala de torturas, donde aquella almas eran torturadas hasta la locura.  
Una de las cosas por la que no vendí mi alma era por eso…_

-¿lo hubieras hecho?-pregunto Dante

-hacia unos cuantos años que lo había hecho-dije mirando al piso –pero no me iba a arriesgar con ella al mando, luego dos hermanos muy simpáticos se ocuparon de ella y desapareció, el infierno quedo sin líder, en su momento hubo un terrible caos en el infierno, ayude a los hermanos Winchester bajo el nombre de Bela Talbot, estuve con ellos y en un par de oportunidades pude sacarles información para mis propios fines, al final termine robándoles la Colt y huí, supe que me estuvieron dando caza por un tiempo y cuando junte el suficiente dinero se los ofrecí, aceptaron dinero a cambio de un arma súper poderosa que acabaría con todos los demonios del mundo, incluyéndolos a ustedes dos-dije mirándolos

-¿entonces quieres decir que el arma esa que robaste podría acabar con Narcissa?-pregunto Vergil

-exacto-me limite a contestar

-nunca creí que tu pasado fuera peor que el mío-dijo Dante posando su mano en mi espalda

-tras la máscara que me pongo nadie podría sospechar-

En ese momento en la sala entraron unas personas encapuchadas.

-bienvenidos-dijo el que estaba al frente

-¿y ustedes son?-pregunto Vergil

-los santos de la isla, supimos donde se encontraban y vinimos a buscarlos, el ritual empezara en unas seis horas, si quieren salvar a la chica será mejor que se apuren-

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**Con ese pasado me hubiera suicidado, madre mía! Pensar que hay padres que hacen eso…deprimente  
Bien Próximamente Chapter 19 uf, ya casi el final.**

**Saludos.**


	20. In the presence of the evil…Al

**Buenas!**

**Si Lucy, me base en ese caso para hacer el pasado de la chica y si, este mundo está cada vez peor…  
Bien, mañana último capítulo…dios, van a quedar asombradas cuando vean como termina ."**

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Chapter 19:In the presence of the evil…Alessa

Aquellos "santos" nos llevaron hacia la isla, aun no confiaba en ellos ¿se nota? Iba pegada a Dante y debes en cuando notaba la mirada de Vergil clavada en mi.

-hemos llegado, siéntanse como es su casa-dijo el único que nos había hablado hasta el momento

-gracias-dijo Vergil adelantándose a nosotros dos con un brusco movimiento

-¿Dante?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué son aquellos perros?-los santos se giraron hacia mí y por primera vez se quitaron las capuchas aquellas que les tapaba el rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos más de lo normal y me miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué perros?-

-solo alguien con maldad podría verlos, son los sabuesos del infierno- dijo el capitán –solo un demonio podría verlos-agrego dirigiéndose a mi

-¿Qué esta insinuando?-pregunto Vergil interponiéndose entre la cercanía de aquel tipo y yo

-esta chica tiene un pacto con el diablo ¿verdad?-baje la vista al sentirme acorralada

-¿Leslie?-pregunto Dante

-es verdad, tuve que hacerlo con los ángeles caídos, vendí lo poco que quedaba de mi alma, en parte Dante no puedo salvarte, pero acabando con Narcissa te regresaría los poderes-

-obviaste esa parte en la historia-

-no tiene importancia-

-¡eres un demonio!-se quejo Vergil –si tiene importancia, estas más maldita que todos nosotros-dijo despectivamente, algo que me dolió al sentir la hostilidad con la que me trataba

-ya basta Vergil-dije entre lagrimas – en parte esta lo que tengo en mi vientre-

-si fuera por mi ya te hubiera matado-

-¿ah sí? Hace unos minutos atrás no querías eso, querías que dejara a Dante-me miro con furia, y allí nacía todo esto, el me quería, y todo eso lo decía porque yo estaba con Dante…

Ninguno de los tres dijimos nada, yo clave mis ojos en aquellos perros, que por algún motivo que no llegaba a alcanzar me miraban a mí.

-quieren llevarte al infierno, si los soltamos harían un desastre contigo-dijo uno de los hombres

-suéltenlos, ya no se pierde nada-dijo Vergil, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dante y Vergil estaban peleando

-déjala en paz porque me ocupare personalmente de que regreses al infierno-amenazo

-já, no creo que te anime hermano-

-no me provoques-

-señores por favor-dijo el capitán separándolos

Dante regreso a mi lado, no me atrevía ni a mirarlo; pero yo sabía perfectamente que él lo hacía…

-vengan, los llevare a un lugar más cubierto-no había notado que comenzaba a lloviznar…

Caminamos por unas cuevas, Vergil iba adelante nuestro, Dante me había agarrado de una forma violenta por la cintura, su rostro estaba crispado y de vez en cuando me dirigía una mirada.

-eres tu ¿verdad Leslie?-pregunto Dante

-si no fuera yo, creo que ya habría salido corriendo-

-lo siento, pero aún estoy enojado y por varias cosas-

-apostaría que es conmigo en todo-

-no en todo, pero si estoy enojado contigo-

-era de imaginar, lo siento sino fui sincera desde el principio-

-como bien dijiste, a veces es mejor mentir para no herir-

-comienzo a pensar que eso es una estupidez…-

-¿sientes algo por él?-dijo señalándolo

-ya no, en un momento si…pero con lo ocurrido recién…decidí que es contigo con quien quiero estar-

-gracias-se limito a decir, sentí a Vergil resoplar de disgusto, el se lo busco.

El camino fue más largo de lo esperado…

-Dante…no me siento bien-

-¿pueden parar?-pregunto este, yo nuevamente me encontraba doblada por el dolor, un dolor en el pecho hizo que con la mirada advirtiera a Dante de lo que iba a suceder, rápidamente me agarro.

-el renacimiento del paraíso esta cerca idiotas, y no precisare más el cuerpo de esta niña, solo unas horas más y verán mi poder, sabrán porque dios me quito de su trono, serán mis anfitriones-todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver los movimientos extraños que hacia cuando Dante decía las palabras del ritual… -eso no funcionara conmigo chico, el agua bendita solo la matara a ella, no a mí, aquella palabras solo la afectan a ella, morirá y reencarnará en aquella chica…Alessa… ¡ella será nuestro dios!-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante eso.

-será mejor que la llevemos a un hospital-dijo el capitán, Dante cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de Leslie y emprendieron camino al hospital…

Desperté por un extraño ruido, que después de unos segundos entendí que era de mi sueño, estaba en una camilla, atada, Dante dormía a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro…

-Dante…-susurre, tuve que hacerlo unas cuantas veces para que despertara, hasta que levante la voz…

-perdón-dijo moviéndose un poco para desatarme -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-mejor que antes-

-¿tienes la cura para aquel ser que yace en tu vientre?-

-sí, pero no puedo tomarlo aún Dante, nunca lo entenderías, si tuviera la oportunidad de salvar a Melanie lo haría…-

-¿y tú morirás?-

-no dije eso…-

-pero lo estas pensando-

-mi vida es un desperdicio Dante, no sirvo para nada-

-vuelve a decir eso y te juro que te quito el demonio ese por operación-mire hacia otro lado -¿Quién ese esa tal Alessa?-

-quien asumió el reinado en el infierno-

-¿está metida en el renacimiento?-

-él lo renacerá, yo moriré y de mi cuerpo nacerá un bebe maldito, será un demonio, Alessa será quien dominara el nuevo paraíso y Narcissa desaparecerá del mapa-

-¿eso te lo dijeron aquellos ángeles?-me limite a asentir

-¿así que despiertas y no avisas? -

-¿acaso quieres que me ponga gritar a los cuatro vientos que he despertado idiota?-pregunte sin respirar en ningún momento, este se sonrió a medias

-como quieras-dijo acercándose -¿te duele algo?-

-¿desde cuándo eres doctor?-

-limítate a contestar porque diré algo que no quiero decir-me miro divertido en ese momento y luego desvió la mirada

-note que ustedes los Sparda tienen personalidades múltiples-

-Les quedan tres horas-dijo el capitán

-¿no te tomaras eso?-pregunto Vergil

-no-

-¿estás loca Leslie?-

-quiero ver si tengo posibilidad de salvar a mi amiga-

-y tu mueres…-sentencio

-no dejare que lo hagas tu…al fin y al cabo me hubieras matado tarde o temprano-

-en ese momento no sabía lo que decía, y me arrepiento de haberte dicho eso-

No quiero morir, si muero quiero que sea luchando; no de otra forma, no dejare que esa Alessa ponga un pie en este mundo, no la dejare…

Salimos de aquel hospital y llegamos a una sala extraña, había símbolos por todas partes, sangre en las paredes, rituales del infierno escritos en sangre en el piso, cuerpo mutilados, esqueletos…jamás en mi vida vi algo así y de pronto entendí…que aquellos santos eran quienes harían el ritual…hice un amague de salir corriendo pero aquellos que estaban encapuchados me agarraron…

-ustedes presenciaran el final de la humanidad, ella será quien nos guiara a Alessa y le abrirá el portal, todas las criaturas encerradas en el infierno destruirán a aquellos que a Alessa no le sirvan, a aquellos que ella crea innecesario, que no tengan porque presenciar el renacimiento de el paraíso corrompido por aquella raza desagradable de humanos, las dos mitades que hay en sus vientres-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera ver a Melanie –ustedes dos serán quienes darán lugar a lo que sucederá ahora…-en ese momento las puertas del lugar se abrieron con un golpe y una mujer entro desesperada.

-¡NO!- grito tirándose al piso -¡no lo hagan! No debe suceder, ella no debe morir, es nuestra salvadora, no es un diablo, ella nos guiara al renacimiento del paraíso, sin hacerlo un lugar horroroso, ella sabe lo que es sufrir-  
-cállate ya Narcissa, tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora…muere-ante mis propios ojos vi como la mataban, la quemaron viva…uno de los guardias encapuchados me tiro bruscamente hacia donde estaba el capitán, este me agarro violentamente del brazo y vi como agarraba un cuchillo.

-el ritual empezara en dos horas, sáquenlos y llévenlos a la celda, prepararemos a las dos chicas-me giro con violencia y me guiaron por un camino oscuro –no temas Dubois, la pareja decidirá que hacer contigo, fuiste una niña muy mala, quizás te salves…-

_Recuerda aquellas delgadas gotas cristalinas que recorrían mis ojos;  
ahora se convirtieron en el rojo de una manzana.  
Recuerda las tantas veces que murmuraste mi nombre;  
soñando como matabas mis esperanzas, al no hacerlo a consciencia.  
Recuerda la única que vez que pudiste matarme;  
pero temiste que te descubrieran, y yo me vengase.  
Tantos recuerdos te invaden, mi espíritu ronda a tu alrededor;  
tus peores pesadillas se cumplen día a día, sin que lo notes.  
El fuego de poco te ira desgarrando el alma maldita…errante,  
de a poco sentirás el dolor que solo la muerte genera.  
No olvides dar tu última bocanada de aire, y los dioses te esperaran para juzgarte.  
No olvides que el infierno aun arde, la euforia de torturarte lo ha encendido.  
Veras mi reflejo en la llamas del infierno, ni ahí dejare que descanses…_

-Aunque grites cariño, nadie te salvara, ya no, pudiste haberlo quitado de ti, pero preferiste salvar a tu amiga, aún sabiendo que ella ya estaba muerta y que se mantenía viva gracias a Samael…-

-déjenmela a mi-dijo una voz femenina en la oscuridad

-pero señorita, la llevábamos a la sala del ritual-

-quiero tener algunas palabritas con ella o más bien con mi novio-solo escuchaba su voz, pero sentí la fría mano femenina que tomo mi antebrazo con delicadeza, corría a la misma velocidad que yo había alcanzado hacia unas horas atrás, cuando todo esto empezó, llegamos a un lugar donde había luces…

-¿estás ahí querido?-pregunto, al verla quede boquiabierta, era joven, su cabello de un rubio opaco y sus ojos rojos con las llamas que en ese momento había en mi interior…

-aquí estoy Alessa-

-me has engañado, nunca tuviste la intención de seguirme, querías acabar conmigo cuando dejaras los cuerpos de estas dos niñas-

-has descubierto mi plan amor, ahora veremos que puedes hacer con esto-antes que mi cuerpo hiciera nada ella ya me estaba pegando patadas en el vientre…caí inconsciente no sin antes escuchar su desagradable risa.

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**Alessa ya esta suelta…y el final se acerca...de acuerdo, ahora me tengo que centrar en una segunda parte de esto… ¿quieren segunda parte? No me importa escribir tres fic a la vez, terminar de leer un libro y ver todas las películas terroríficas para alimentarme de ideas jejeje, bien, díganme que quieren y me pongo a trabajar enseguida.**

**Saludos.  
**


	21. The Renaissance of the paradise

**Bueno, después de un tiempo para que sufran el final llego, espero que les guste. A mí me encanto **

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

Chapter 20: The Renaissance of the paradise

_No hay que llorar antes, solo hay que esperar a que suceda lo que tememos…_

Desperté.

Recostada en una roca…mi cuerpo desnudo…alrededor de millares de pétalos de rosas, atada con una cadena. Gire un poco la cabeza para encontrarme con Melanie de la misma forma que yo en otra roca…las puertas se abrieron, vi a los guardias entrando a Dante y a Vergil y luego entro Alessa…

-están por presenciar el renacimiento del paraíso sin mí querido Samael-dijo acercándose a mi –ha quedado en el vientre de cada una muerto…da igual, ustedes dos morirán, o mejor dicho tu pequeña niña bonita morirás, es un desperdicio realmente, podrías haber sido una buena sirviente-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío… -quizás te deje vivir un poco más, aun me quedan cosas por hacer, podrás decidir quién de los dos quieres que viva…solo será uno cariño-dijo con una cercanía obscena…se alejo y se dirigió a Dante –tienes, al bombón que te saco de la oscuridad-dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por la mejilla de Dante

-ni se te ocurra-la amenace, esta solo rio

-o…al galán que quiso robarle la novia a su hermanito, guapo, elegante…sensual…si ¿Quién podría resistirse? Yo no-dijo besándolo –uhm…suave…hermoso, yo te elegiría, pero ya sabes, no es mi elección-dijo alejándose de ellos y volviendo hacia mi –faltan solo unos veinte minutos para que el ritual comience ¿Qué dirás niña?

-que morirás-

-justo lo que esperaba oír, ustedes los humanos son muy obvios ¿sabes? Casi me dan asco algunos…te metería en esa lista, sino fuera porque tengo grandes planes para ti-

-no quiero pertenecer a tu grupo de enfermos mentales seguidores de una secta diabólica que solo hará más mal al mundo-

-¿mas mal? ¿Eso piensas? ¿Acaso que crees que estuve haciendo todo es tiempo? Llevándote hacia mí en cada paso, llevándote a tu final, me has sorprendido, lo admito, pero por eso no deje de rehacer mi plan varias veces, y aquí está el resultado, te encontré, te tengo, ambos cuerpos que aun funcionan con un mismo método…lo único que les espera a ustedes es la muerte…todo eso de que ella estaba muerta en mentira, vive y te odia…y te va a odiar por el resto de su vida, a menos claro está que yo le ordene lo contrario, mientras tanto, hasta que no aceptes mis términos, ella te odiara…-

-¿estás insinuando que Samael aún está vivo?-

-y coleando dentro de ti muñeca…aún me sirve, por eso no lo mate, aparte que si lo hacía sería demasiado obvio que tu morirías-

-¿Qué has hecho con Trish y Lady?-

-creí que nunca preguntarías por ellas-hizo un gesto al guardia que vigilaba la puerta para que las entrara, estaban muy maltratadas, las tiraron al lado de Vergil y Dante –han sido demasiado duras y creo que no dejare que vivan, aparte tengo entendido que Lady te desagrada…-

-por eso no deseare que las mates-

-uhm, seguro, eres demasiado buena…-me escupió en la cara al decir aquello –comienzo a pensar que no me servirás para nada-se giro a ver el reloj y sonrió –queda tan solo un minuto…¡prepárenlas!-grito sacando la rosa, en ese momento todas las piezas encajaron en el rompecabezas, ella había mandando a Narcissa por la rosa ya que ella estaba en la tierra…¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? los guardias soltaron a los otros y a nosotras nos pusieron sobre un símbolo, estaba aterrada…

Las campanas de la iglesia se oyeron y Alessa comenzó a reír como desquiciada – al fin el día que tanto estuve esperando llego, hare realidad el deseo que mi padre tenía de un mundo sin almas que no merezcan el gran poder de la vida, un mundo en el que solo la gente que tenga que quedar arreglara el caos que todos hicieron, los humanos desaparecerán y los demonios serán aquellos seres que jamás cometieron errores-se acerco a mi comenzó a hablar en otro idioma que identifique rápidamente como el del infierno…

-(ven a mi, tráeme el poder oculto de los dioses del averno, deja que ellos arreglen los errores cometidos por los humanos, libera a quienes aun merezcan la vida, sálvame, mátame, desángrame…)

El suelo comenzó a temblar todo, Alessa rio más fuerte que antes.

-no hay vuelta atrás-dijo antes que nada mas pasara…

-Leslie toma esto-grito Vergil, tirando dos de aquellas pastillas…

-Melanie escúchame, debes tomar esto, no fui yo la culpable de que te hicieran eso-esta me miraba con furia, lentamente comenzó a acercar su brazo, Alessa miraba todo en estado de shock, yo no dude en tomármelo y lo hice enseguida, Melanie me imito y al cabo de unos segundos comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, unas terribles ganas de vomitar me vinieron…

-¿Qué…que pasa?-pregunto Alessa – ¿Samael?-dijo desconcertada, con un gran esfuerzo saque la mitad del embrión de Samael,

Melanie estaba en eso…hasta que lo logro -¿Qué…?-dijo acercándose a las dos mitades y tomándolas entre sus manos.

-ni lo pienses Alessa…-dije, pero ya era tarde…estaba metiéndose las dos mitades de aquel ser en la boca y los trago…

-¡arg!-grito, comenzó a retroceder, su piel estaba cambiando al mismo rojo de la sala, termino cayendo por un agujero que ella misma formo…

-debo ir-dije enseguida –tengo que exterminarla-dije agarrando las prendas que se encontraban tiradas en el piso, no me importaba de quien era siendo sincera, solo quería vestirme…no tarde nada, en ese momento el piso volvió a temblar y por el mismo agujero que Alessa había caído, salió un monstruo deformado…

-ya es tarde para todos, ni tú, ni tus amigos podrán salvarse ahora…-dijo con la voz terriblemente cambiada, me ataco y termine estrellada contra una de las paredes, algo en mi interior reacciono e hizo que sintiera un fuego recorrer mis venas _"no te preocupes hermana, aquí estoy para ayudarte" _dijo una voz dentro de mi mente _"estoy dentro tuyo…"_

-es bueno volver a encontrarse Alessa, luego de aquel "incidente" en tu casa no volví a verte mas…cierto, olvidaba, los demonios jamás podría haber cruzado el lugar de dios-

-tu ¿pero cómo? Habías muerto-

-¿eso es lo que te dijeron? Soy un arcángel querida, los arcángeles no mueren con facilidad, digamos que soy algo protector y decidí proteger a mi hermana de todo mal, vi que era necesario volver a encontrarme con una vieja amiga…-en ese momento Alessa ataco y mi cuerpo reacciono pegando un salto y quedando tendido en el aire -¿eso es todo lo que tienes preparado para mí? Que deprimente, y yo que había preparado un fuerte arsenal para destruirte…-al parecer eso la enfureció ya que empezó a atacar con todo…-eso es lo que quería…-empecé…quiero decir mi hermana empezó a esquivar todos los ataques ágilmente en el piso y debes en cuando disparaba hacia arriba y reía al ver como Alessa se descolocaba.

-¿te han comido la lengua los ratones Ales?-

-cállate, morirás como todos, los humanos no sirven, son solo una lacra-

-¿y que eras tú antes?-

-tú sabes que siempre odie a los humanos-

-si…eso es cierto-

-no te asombres Ruth, sabes cómo soy-en ese momento disparo y me dio…sentí como caía –ahora ¿Qué tal si acabamos con esto?-pregunto acercándose, en un ágil movimiento Ruth se movió y agarro una maza conan que se encontraba allí, se acerco y comenzó a pegarle en la cabeza, Alessa se fue hacia atrás e hizo un raro movimiento; unos extraños bichos se acercaron a ella y se los comió, trague saliva y sentí como mi estomago se revolvía…

-así está mejor…-dijo volviendo a su posición anterior, con lo que serian sus manos me pego un golpeo y nuevamente me estrello contra las paredes…

-eso dolió Alessa-Ruth levanto la mano e hizo que su cuello se retorciera con un violento movimiento, algo que solo logro que se molestara aun mas y volviera a atacar mandando fuego a nuestro alrededor…Ruth lo esquivo, ya no tenía las misma fuerza que al principio y Alessa lo noto, aprovechándose de su debilidad…

-mi buena amiga Ruth, nunca te rendirías ¿Qué paso?-

-tenemos fuerzas limitadas cuando estamos en la tierra…-explico agitada

-¿o será que el lado humano de tu hermana te hace débil?-

-no la metas más a ella-dijo enojada

-oh lo siento, no sabía que ella era tu punto débil-dijo en tono de burla

-eres repulsiva- dijo en tono despectivo Ruth

-gracias-

Ambas atacaron a la vez, hiriéndose, esta vez mas allá de un simple golpe, mi cuerpo empezaba a sangrar, y Ruth estaba desprotegida…

-ha llegado tu momento querida amiga ¿Cuáles serán sus últimas palabras?-

-quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor Alessa-dijo Ruth apoyada contra la pared como estaba, levanto la mano e hizo una gran fuerza para poder dar aquel último tiro _"necesitare tu ayuda Leslie, no te me mueras por favor, solo con eso la podre matar…"_ –quédate tranquila- respondí, esta vez era yo quien hablaba, todas las fuerzas que me quedaban se fueron en aquel tiro que dio certeramente en el centro de lo que sería el "corazón" de Alessa haciendo que pegara tan chillido que los anfitriones se taparan los oídos. Su cuerpo monstruoso quedo allí, ahora muerto.

Algo se desprendió de mi…y escuche en un susurro _"gracias"_ simplemente hice un movimiento de cabeza, mi hermana soltó a los otros y Dante se tiro enseguida a mi lado, no tenía fuerzas para moverme, sentía que de a poco me iba muriendo…

-esto tiene que ser una broma, Leslie no puedes morir-

-lo siento Dante, hice todo lo que pude, realmente lo digo-

-no, no voy a dejar que mueras-quise usar mi sarcasmo de siempre en ese momento, pero no pude…

-sinceramente lo siento Dante, fuiste muy dulce conmigo…-

-¿no hay forma de que viva?-pregunto tímidamente Lady a Vergil

-son escasas-contesto este con un deje de amargura en la voz

-Leslie…no-

-lo…siento…Dante…el mundo está a salvo…al menos…algo hice…bien-

-te amo Leslie-

-yo también…-deje las esperanzas a un lado y me abrí paso entre la oscuridad que se me presentaba ¿esto es el infierno?

-vamos Dante-dijo Vergil poniendo la mano en el hombro de este, Dante cerró los ojos de la chica que ya había muerto, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, Trish lo abrazo y Lady ni se atrevió a acercarse.

Salieron de ese lugar y el mundo aun seguía en orden…nada malo había ocurrido, solo algo inesperado por todos…

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**Snif Snif!! ¿no se lo esperaban eh? Adiós a los finales felices y todo es color rosa…pero no crean que los dejare con la angustia por la muerte de nuestra querida y amada protagonista, les dejare un lindo epilogo mañana, lo prometo, mañana por la noche o sea acá serian las 22 y algo, va a estar el final definitivo. Cuídense y hasta la próxima historia, que no tendrán que esperar mucho, Dante me inspira XD.**

**Saludos.  
**


	22. Epilogo

Epilogo 

Ocho años pasaron de los acontecimientos esos…y aun sigo preguntándome ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Flash Back

-¿Dante?-pregunte estúpidamente, aun sabiendo que ya no estarían allí…

-Leslie…-escuche una voz femenina

-¿sí?-

-estuviste ocho años allí arriba-

-¿ocho años?-pregunte desconcertada, las fuerzas me llegaban de a poco…

-sí, tu hermana te hizo firmar algo para que sobrevivieras, más bien ella firmo por ti…es así como has vuelto-

-pero…como… ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?-

-ellos están bien querida, eres tú la que tiene que encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Vergil…-llamo suevamente la mujer –el tardara en llegar, no cometas ninguna imprudencia, cuídate, no habrá segunda oportunidad…-

Estuve luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia hasta que Vergil llego…

-¿estás viva?-pregunto al llegar a mi lado

-creo que sí, dímelo tu-se rio un poco y se acerco

-vamos, Dante sufre mucho-

-¿ahora te preocupas?-

-sigo con la idea…de tener dos parejas-

-en tus sueños, no le haría eso a Dante-

-puede que él te lo haga a ti-

-¿Cómo?-

-está saliendo con Trish-

-es una broma-

-luego de lo sucedido en Fortuna…supongo que sintieron alguna atracción mutua, y sabes que dicen de dos corazones heridos…-

-no me lo recuerdes-

-vámonos de aquí-

Fin Flash Back

Pasaron dos días desde que reviví, aún no me decidía si ir o no al local, y aunque Dante me había dejado ya varios mensajes, estaba en un debate interno…

Flash Back

El teléfono había comenzado a sonar desde las diez de la mañana y todas decía el mismo número…a las doce del mediodía dejo un mensaje…

-Leslie, no sé si estas o no, si es que no me atiendes porque…sabes lo de Trish y yo, pero al menos quiero verte…-ese fue el primer mensaje…

El segundo fue a las tres de la tarde…

-llegue a la conclusión de que no quieres atenderme…se los motivos, pero me gustaría oírte…-agarre el tubo bruscamente y me quede a la espera de que dijera algo…

-¿Leslie?-pregunto

-¿Qué es lo quieres?-

-eso…-

-¿Qué?-

-escuchar al menos tu voz-

-esto es patético-

-lo lamento, nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar…-

-es verdad y no sé porque me siento traicionada…-

-podemos al menos verlos, a Trish no le molestara…-

-dejemos las cosas como están Dante, ya fue-corte ya que si seguía las lagrimas me lo impedirían

Fin Flash Back

Desde ese día no hablamos más…

Me desperté como todos los días…desde mi renacimiento, me bañe y no pude evitar recordar el día en el que conocí a Dante, las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro…tenía que seguir adelante, y me arrepiento de que haya sido el…quien me sacara la virginidad…

Cuando termine me senté frente a la computadora y empecé a buscar empleo, no quería saber más nada con el infierno, ni con el Devil May Cry ni con nada que me recordara a Dante…pero antes que me hubiera sentado y antes que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa tocan la puerta…

-¿Quién es?-pregunte de muy mal modo

-Lady- _"¿Lady? ¿Qué demonios viene a hacer aquí?"_ Abrí la puerta y me quede mirándola -siento mucho todo…-

-pasa-me limite a decir haciéndome a un lado -¿quieres algo? Ofrecí más por cordial que porque quisiera darle algo…

-no…se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo…han pasado muchos años…-

-solo ocho, en los cuales estuve inconsciente-

-ok…se que estas molesta por lo de Dante…-

-no estoy molesta por eso ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lady?-

-hablar-

-te escucho-

No empezó a hablar que tocaron la puerta -¿y ahora quien?-pregunte yo levantándome de la silla -¿Quién es?-

-Abrí la puerta-ordeno, aquella voz era inconfundible

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-quería saber cómo estabas-

-viva…-dije mirando para otro lado

-hola Lady-saludo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que no logre entender…

-otra vez será Leslie, nos vemos-salió rápidamente del lugar y Vergil entro

-¿Qué pretendes?-pregunte mirándolo –quiero olvidarme de tu hermano y tu vienes aquí como si nada, no es así-

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?-

-que por si te olvidaste, son gemelos-

-no idénticos-

-pero sus rostros bonitos son lo mismo-dije indignada

-¿hablaste con él?-

-si-

-lamento que Dante haya hecho eso…-

-se sincero al menos…no te lamentas en nada-

-no quiero verte sufrir-

-entonces vete-

-de acuerdo-dijo, cuando cerró la puerta, corrí hasta mi habitación y me tire en la cama tapándome la cara con la almohada…las cosas seguían saliéndome mal…

Eran las ocho de la noche…el timbre sonó…

-¿Quién es?-

-soy yo, abrí-

-otra vez-murmure -¿Qué quie...?- no pude terminar de formular la pregunta ya que me beso y no me dejo ni respirar, terminamos cayendo al sofá

-wow-dije cuando se alejo

-no podía evitarlo más…-

-me di cuenta…-me miro y se rio –de acuerdo…estaba preparando la cena…si quieres acompañarme…-

-me encantaría-dijo besándome de nuevo

Algunas veces es imposible olvidar las cosas y siendo sincera…preferiría haber muerto…

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**¿Realmente pensaron que la mataría? Seré mala pero mis personajes son privilegiados jeje, siempre tienen una cercanía con la muerte…pero…ocho años…y bue, eso fue todo, esta historia ha llegado a su fin, como tantas otras, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas tengo…hasta la próxima!**

**Adiós.**


End file.
